


Welcome to hell, may I take your order?

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: The orders [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big!Sans, Demonic Possession, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Fluff, Gaster Blasters, Genocide, Genocide Run, I don't have butt coverage, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underfell Sans, Undertail, against chara, all aboard the nope train, don't fall off your chair reading, edgylord and lover boy, fear me, gotta love nicknames, headed towards F-thatville, if you can dodge a wrench, mad chara, of frisk, oh god am I really sinning? Yeah I'm sinning, ohh yeah, openly at that, sanswich, smol undertale Sans, t00t t00t, u can't dodge a feel, ya'll ready for some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where am I?" You shake nervously as a red eye glows in answer.</p><p>"Where you should be."</p><p>Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going down...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people! What's up?? So this Sans type was inspired by nsfwFans and plushysins on Tumblr but in underfell settings!  
> By the wayyy, Welcome to my trashcan! May your stay be awesome as usual! -cue diving through trash-

You didn't know what was going on anymore, there was lots of yelling, electricity sparking everywhere in a matter of seconds. Sans on the other side of the glass trying to break open the confinement to get you out.

  
This experiment, it was a failure and you had no way of getting out. Sans picked up on Gasters experiments, but here you are now. Stuck in the locked teleporter. The unlock button has been blown off with the machine already minutes ago.

  
Another one of the machines behind him blew up, the blast pushing him up to the glass slightly, sweat dripped down his head in a nervous wreck. When your eyes met his white pricks your breath seemed to hitch in your voice, "Sans... Run." You didn't want him hurt, this place was going to collapse soon and you didn't want him to get hurt.  
"Don't worry (Y/N)! I'm going to get you out of here!" His small skeletal hand comes up to the glass and you do the same back on his. The glass separating you two.  
Soon there was a loud groan of metal followed by snapping and cracking.

  
"You need to get out of here you idiot! It's to late!" You look to the side and Undyne was soon behind Sans, grabbing him and pulling him away from the teleporter you were stuck in and running out the building.

  
He yelled your name as the ceiling was coming down, tears streaked your face but you felt a sense of ease through your chest, knowing now he was going to be okay.  
You feel a pull on your body and soon your world turns black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was cold, freezing even, practically numbing.

  
You tried to move but your body rendered useless for every part of your body was stiff.

  
You willed them to move again and open your eyes, to come face to face with snow upon snow. Your body randomly on a path, 'Where?.. Where am I?'

  
You looked at your arms and saw they grew a cold rash, red and some parts purple.  
'I need to find war-'  
Crunching of snow was heard behind you, you only hoped it was friendly as you sucked in a breath in shock.

 

"Hey~..." It was pure amusement that flickered in this...  
Familiar voice....  
"I see you ain't dead. That's a good sign. What are you doing way down here?"

  
You turn but was face to face with someone who shared almost the same characteristics of the monster you were looking at just moments ago, Sans... but a darker Sans...  
He had red pupils instead of the usual white, his teeth now sharp like a shark and his left canine a shiny gold that stood out over his white bone structure and was actually taller than your Sans as well... His bone-like brows seemed fixed in a permanent scowl. His attire being different colors as well. The black leather jacket with a red turtle neck, black gym shorts with gold side lining with a pair of red and black sneakers with lazy drawled red socks under them.

  
He seemed to puzzle over you as you stared at him in silence, you probably looked like shit from laying here in the snow for god knows how long...

  
He walked over to you closer, your (E/C) eyes watching in hidden horror.  
He knelt in front of you, those red pupils never leaving your stare. He reached into his pocket of his jacket, grabbed a small, rectangular box... Cigarettes?  
He took out a single, putting it between his teeth and raised a finger, using his flame magic on his single digit to light it and nonchalantly exhaled the strong smoke in your face.  
"It's rude to ignore someone who asked a question. The longer you stay out here the quicker you'll more than likely die Human."

  
"I-I... I don't know where I am, I'm not okay that's for sure..." You chatter out, your arms wrap around your torso in an attempt to get warm.

  
He sighed with a small 'Tsk.' and glanced down the pathway before looking back at you, "Listen. Can you climb at least a little?"

  
You tried to move your legs, but those were probably in the worst state then your hands at next best.

  
He let out another sigh and was an indicator of him understanding and took off his jacket for a moment and put his back to you, "Grab on."  
You stared bewildered for a moment but a low growl from deep within his rib cage startled you enough to wrap your arms around his neck.  
His left skeletal arm came around under your left knee and soon you were lifted up.

  
His right hand that held his jacket put his jacket between his teeth, his now free right arm put your right leg and crossed them around his pelvic bone that was covered by his red turtle neck. As soon as your legs proved to stay in place he put the jacket fully on and over you, "Snug?"

  
"Yeah, thank you."

  
"Mm." He hummed in response and snaked his arms under your knees and shoved his hands in his gym shorts pockets to help you keep up.

  
The smoke from his cigarette was blowing into your face so you nuzzled your face into the shoulder of his shirt.  
Though, from the chuckle he let out, you knew he took it the wrong way, "I don't like smoke..." You say in your defense and he chuckled lightly but didn't say anything in return, which you thought was awfully awkward.

  
Slow crunching from every step lulled you to sleep once again ever so slowly, you could feel... Warmth? Under you legs, let alone on your chest as well... You look down too see a faint glow under his thick turtleneck, it was pleasantly warm and you press up against it more once you curiosity was stated and quickly you fall into a light slumber.

  
A low growl in disdain woke you from your small, light slumber, you sleepily glance up and see Papyrus with his arms crossed... but like Sans, it was quite Papyrus...  
Sans seemed to puff out his shoulders more, the hood blocking your sight but also you from Papyrus as the hood seemed to engulf your head now, "Sans..." You whine in discomfort due to claustrophobia starting to kick in.

  
"Stay quiet for me will you?" He muttered in an annoyed tone lowly and you hummed in small agreement reluctantly.

  
To say Papyrus looked different was an understatement, he looked completely changed! The black clad spandex looking outfit with large red gloves, scarf and boots. His skull even looked different, more menacing, Three claw like scars on his left socket, no pupils at all inside of his sockets as usual but his eye sockets took a scary turn as well, just like Sans, a permanent scowl on his face.  
He noticed Sans and turned to him, uncrossing his arms, "SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???"

  
"Outside." He kept walking and you could see the Snowdin sign now.

  
"WELL OF COURSE! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED???" Papyrus let out in pure sarcasm.

  
"Well I'm not feelin' so _**hot**_ Pap. I'm taking 10." The smile was apparent in Sans voice.

  
You could swear you heard Papyrus's voice choke in frustration to Sans pun, but soon let out a sigh, "FINE, GET SOME REST SANS, YOU NEED THE ENERGY. WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH AND YOU DON'T GET TO SEE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IN ACTION???"

  
To hearing this, you couldn't help but to gasp. Papyrus was head of the Royal Guard now?  
What about Undyne??

  
Sans hummed in agreement, you could feel it resonate in his rib cage and wondered to yourself how that even worked in the first place, "Don't worry, I won't be long."  
With that he turned and kept his pace, their home was still the same looking lodge, which put you in a sort of relief, still wondering if it looked the same inside.

  
Once he got to the front step he tapped his toe on the wooden steps in attempt to get the snow off them, spat away his smoke into the snow and wrapped my right leg around him more to let go and open the door. Once he got the door open his arm resumed under your legs and stepped inside.

  
"Let me get it." You say as you get your head out from the confines of his hood, your face red and breath out of place from the anxiety of claustrophobia, but keeping to your word and staying under til you knew it was safe.

  
You reach for the door to close it as he leans forward and you close it for him to save the trouble.  
It looked the same inside except... Well. Cleaner.  
The kitchen as well.

  
"Nice place." You say in awe and comepletely dumbfounded, that even in another life Sans could be this clean. Either that or Papyrus with his destructive cooking of pasta.  
"Thanks." He takes off his jacket after carefully letting go of your legs, "You can let go now." He chuckled, "I mean I don't mind it but that might take things to another direction."

  
Your face went red to his words and carefully slipped off his skeletal body.

  
He turned to face you and you notice the pure difference of you two's height, A whole head of yours difference and it made you gulp as he seemed to loom over you. His right eye prick now gone but his left seeming to blaze with magic.

  
"I'm relieved to see your legs are working now. Glad to know my magic helped with that." He lifted his shirt for you to see and you saw and glowing red belly, a grin stretched his boney jaws but soon cut off to his cheekbones turning a tint of red as sweat beaded down his skull as he blatantly stared at your chest.

  
You curiously looked down to see what was wrong to only see your white long sleeve top was now soaked and quite see through, to discovering this you face went dark red and you cross your arms to cover your bra, trying to stay as modest as you could. Your black leggings also soaked but you couldn't really see anything through those.

  
"You should change. At least until your clothes dry." He chuckled playfully and started to walk up the stairs, he paused and looked back, "Are you coming or what?"  
You shakily hum in agreement and follow with him.


	2. Introductions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans catches on that you knew more than 'just the random appearing' human.   
> What's gonna happen to Reader-chan?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH OMG I'm so glad everyone likes my story!  
> It filled me with such happiness since this was the first time getting comments on any stories I've ever posted and made me cry tears of joy! No joke!  
> Today is a good day and got a new job and now stress free! I hope you enjoy this chapter and to celebrate today I'm going to type up the next chapter and update later tonight!   
> //and also cause this one is kinda a filler so far//   
> But soon the shinnanigans will hit the fan!   
> -rubs hand together like mr.burns-

You looked into the mirror, your hair was dripping slightly and your new attire now on, the clothing being big was an understatement. You had a red crew shirt and a pair of black and gold basketball shorts on. You had to pull the drawstrings on tightly, let alone the shirt you could probably hide in!  
 _Just like his..._

A knock on the bathroom door startled you slightly, you turn and open the door to come see Sans, a big grin starting to form on his face, "You look so small right now..."

"Well yeah! You're like-" You use emphasis by opening your arms wide and high above your head with a pout.

He chuckled at that, "Okay, okay. I'll let you go this time. Short stack." He winked at you and you only pouted more, "Anyways..." He looked to the side as he leaned on the door sill, "I don't think I've introduced myself yet." He closed his right eye and stared at you with his right.

"I'm-"

"Someone who yet knows my name." He interrupted.

You put your hands over your mouth.  
 _ **CRUD!**_

You put your hands back down and bite your lip. Your eyes now focused on the floor.

"Mind tellin' me what's going on here before Pap comes in here looking for me? I, of all monsters, would know if you're the human that fell down here." His voice was serious but his face didn't play the part. Like he was playing with you...

"It's... It's a long story. Can I just give you a short version now and say that I'm from another time line?" Your face fell in remembering the crumbling down science room, a shudder running through your spine as you remembered your Sans face as Undyne carried him away from the teleporter.

He hummed in response and before you knew it you hand a large bony hand pushing your cheeks together giving you a fishy face, "Put that expression away Kid... It's a downer."

Once he let his hand down and walked away, you rub your cheeks and glower at his dark figure in the next room. Part of his back and shorts were illuminated from the bathroom light as he went over to a lamp, _click click_ , and suddenly brightness filled and see Sans room better than before when he just guided you in the bathroom and handed you clothes to change into.  
It was definitely cleaner, but the trash tornado was still there.  
 _Guess some things never change._ You thought with a smile on your face.

He followed your gaze and chuckled, "You should'a seen it when I threw Pap in there once, he freaked out."

You couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of it as he sat on his bed.

"So... What to do with you..." He rubbed his jaw bone thoughtfully, "Usually I don't take kindly to humans, but you don't smell like sins like Chara. So I'm assuming you're not like them... So I can't have you sleeping on the couch, that's just free for the taking for Papyrus." He hummed in thought, "Geez. Alright human. Stay in here for the time being. I'll think it over while I'm out, we still have a couple more hours until Chara comes and screws everything up..."

 ** _Chara..._ ** You knew that name too well and it sent shivers down your spine. You remember your Sans telling you stories of the resets all the time, not knowing who it was going to be coming until they came out of the ruins either lost and innocent or covered in dust set on a destination... Covered in monster remains...

"Hey, come on back here now." Concern was written on his face and you snap out of your zone-out and look at him with wide eyes, "Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah... I guess you could say that. Hopefully things will sort out though... Before they come though."   
He watched you as you scratch you right arm nervously.

"Listen, make yourself at home in here for now. I'll think of something until I return, and you... Just figure out everything so you can stop being such a _**bonehead**_." You both chuckled and he got up from his bed and walked to the door, opening it slightly, "When I come back I expect a good explanation though." He waggled a finger at you with a knowing look before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

You sigh and sit on his bed.

The door opens again, "I'll be back in a few hours. With food." And with that closes again.

Your stomach growled to the mention of food and you covered it and glanced at the door, hoping no one heard it with a blush on your face.  
 _This was going to be one hell of a time being here..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Your love fills me with determination to write faster!!


	3. Enter, CHARA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more bonding, but also progression! SLOW BUIILD SLOOOW BUIIILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So I finally got it, sorry for the long wait BUT ITS HERE NOW. Enjoy!

"Human?" A voice and constant poking at your forhead jostled you from your slumber.

"Hn?" You open your eyes to see Sans, his red glowing pricks in his dark sockets watching in humor.  
So it wasn't just a dream...  
"How long have I been out..?" Your voice cracked when you spoke, clearing your throat and the smell of food bringing your stomach to growl louder than before. A blush went across your face as you covered your belly as he chuckled and raised a paper brown bag to your sight.

"Brought it as promised." He sat down next to you and opened the bag handing you a burger and he reached in again pulling out a bottle of mustard out.

"Oh don't tell me you-"

SQUELCH

He had a mirthful glint in his eyes as his tummy started to glow slightly under the thick red turtleneck shirt, you stared while he squeezed the bottle, the contents flooding into his mouth quickly. A red like glow emitting from his mouth as he opened it wide.

Your lip curled back at the habit not falling far from the other one in your time line.

Once he got the good squeeze over with, he licked his teeth with a chuckle, "That's your ONLY reaction? I was hoping for more 'AHHH' or 'EWWW'." He mocked your voice and you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Well your other self already shown me that one. Just with ketchup." A shudder went through your spine.

"Ugh gross." He seemed to shiver as well and you let out a laugh as he looked over at you with a chuckle, "That trend just doesn't seem to ketch-up to me!"

You laughed even harder to his joke, "I mean, I must-ard-eady known THAT was going to happen!"   
He stopped laughing and looked at you with wide eyes.

Your laughter died down a good degree due to noticing his sudden look and small chuckles escaped your throat, "What?" The grin on your lips slowly turned to concern, "Was it something I said?"

He shook his head slightly as if to race him out of his thoughts instead of an answer for you and squeezed the bottle once more in silence until the bottle gave out with a wheeze. He slowly let it fall as you watch and take a bite out of your burger.

"Yeah I guess you're right Human."

"It's (Y/N). I may be human... But I don't let it define me. In the Chara way I mean... With how you speak of Chara, I assume this is the underground?" You take another bite of the burger, it was a different flavor than anyother burger you've eaten in a resturant. More of a game type taste instead.

"Yeah. Were you here before?- With the other me I mean..." He rubbed his big belly and you could see the glow as it peeked with every rub, "What? Never seen this before?" He lifted it up and you could see his spine in the red translucent jelly like plasma.

"Never..~" Your voice was sparked with curiousity and your left hand left your burger to feel his belly, it was warm and slick under your fingers and his pushed his shirt down as he seemed to shudder, you look up at him to question him but it was soon answered as you saw a bead of sweat drop his skull with a red blush on his cheek bones, "OH! I'm sorry, I couldn't help but to touch it." You retracted your hand back to your burger, feeling like you pushed a boundry.

He cleared his throat, "No, it's alright, it's fine."

It was quiet so you distracted yourself with finishing your burger.

"What's the other me like?" He adjusted himself on the bed and you crossed your legs as you finally finished the burger.

"Well. He's a lot smaller than you, his powers are a blue color and likes to eat ketchup how you eat mustard. He uses puns to every chance he can get, like a Skele-ton!"  
You both chuckled to your pun.  
"I can't take credit for that, he uses it all the time..." You brush your (H/C) (L/H) behind your ear as you think of the silly skeleton.  
"His teeth are a little more rounded than yours too..." You look at the Sans before you as you take in his whole form from his sneakers to his skull and see the look he was watching you with. You didn't know what to call it, but it made a nervous feeling start to pool inside you.

"Sounds like you guys were close." He nodded his head to you and you blushed.

"I guess you could say that..." You look at the black bedding below you and feel the bed tilt towards you and feel his boney hands squish your face into a fishy face again.

To your amusement you move your lips like a fish and he chuckled as he pulled away, "Well. Until we figure out a way to get you back home, guess you're stuck with me."

"Yeah. Guess so huh?" You smile at him, "Beware, I get pretty weird!" You waggle your brows at him and he laughed.

There was then a door opening and closing.

You look over to Sans and see his eye sockets open wide for a split second and he acted quickly as he grabbed your wrist and quickly rushed you to the closet, opening the door and quite forcefully shoving you in, in a panic. Sweat was dripping down as he placed a bony finger at his teeth and closed the closet.

"SANS? ARE YOU HOME?" You hear Papyrus yell from downstairs, you swear every step you could hear coming up the stairs and getting closer to Sans door seemed to thud in your head along with resonating in your heart.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." Sans called back to his brother.

Soon the door opened and you could hear Papyrus's voice now in the room, "I SWEAR IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN HERE LONGER THAN USUAL SANS, IT'S STARTING TO WORRY ME. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine Pap." Sans sounded happy that his brother was worried about him, it made a warmth splender in your chest as you smile.

"WELL ITS GOOD TO HEAR BECAUSE I HEARD THAT THERE WAS A HUMAN NOW ON ITS WAY TO SNOWDIN. GET READY FOR A FUN WEEK! NOW YOUR BROTHER, I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SHOW YOU HOW GREAT I REALLY CAN BE IN ACTION!" You could just imagine the pose he was making as he usually did when your Papyrus would want to impress his brother.

"H-human? What did they look like?" Sans was cracking, you heard it. You cover your mouth with your hand to somehow help your heart not bounce out of your chest.

"ITS A SMALL CHILD, THEY SAY IT WAS COVERED IN DUST AS THEY LEFT THE RUINS. I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS SANS..." Papyrus's voice seemed to dim as he spoke, surely he was hurting from thinking he lost fellow monsters in the Ruins.

Sans was quiet for a bit before a small, "Yeah.." Was heard from him.

"WELL GET SOME REST TONIGHT, WE HAVE A BIG DAY TOMMORROW."

"Sure Pap." Soon steps were heard to leave the room and the door closed.  
You let your hand drop and felt a sudden weight being pushed onto your shoulders.

You peek out the closet and see Sans, He was playing with a fire type magic on his fingers, it danced and licked around the bones and you step out and go to his side, "So is this a reoccuring thing?"

"Yeah. It never fails to happen really." His hand dropped and the magic dispirsed from his fingers.

"W-what does it feel like when you reset?" A fear couldn't help but trickle through you as you said the word.

He mearly just flopped on his side and stared at the pale wall, "Honestly it happens so much I don't really notice anymore."

You then carefully go to his backside and put your hands to his ribcage, "Can I be honest with you?"

He hummed in response.

"I'm scared. Will I still be here?"   
His chest stopped moving from his breath like movements on his chest, a low humming feeling now below your fingers.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I love receiving everyone of them, it fills me with such happiness and Determination!


	4. Authors note to my awesome readers!

So I've read over everyone's comments and it made me really think over how my next chapter is gonna go, So I put a few changes into it and I probably will have it up tomorrow night instead, it's going to be a longer one I promise to you though! But it made me really think of a twist and made my whole prewritten chapters all went this way and that way so I can get it through for a better outcome. Since I've gotten my new job my writing time has been cut drastically so I try to get them done the night before so you guys don't have to wait so long //cause to be honest I know how it feels to be on the edge of your seat for a new chapter// SO please be a little patient with me for now as I get this through and I'll post it tomorrow night! Thanks everyone for reading and your feedback, it really makes me think and keeps me going! The feedback in this community really makes me so happy!!! <3 

Love you all! ~ 

-ItzDaKitKat


	5. Truth beyond truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o///o thank you everybody for your wonderful comments! So, I made a pretty good sized chapter for ya'll! I changed a lot of what I planned in the story and saw that this would be a better way to go, so please I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment and let me know how it was for you! No promises but I might make the next one a short and post it later. not TOO short but a good sized one.  
> Love you all and thank you for reading!  
> /edit/ I AM SO SORRY OMG I FIXED IT AFTER READING IT OVER

You found a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie, you had to fold the end of the jeans up a couple times so they wouldn't drag on the floor. You put on your regular sneakers, as you were lacing them up you could hear steps going up the stairs and you quietly snuck into the closet just in case. You assumed they were Sans steps as they came slowly and opened the door.

"Come out (Y/N). Come downstairs with me."

You poke your head out of the closet, a curious look on your face. He chuckled in response and beckons you to him with a bony finger.  
You lightly stepped over to him and he started walking ahead.  
Once you followed him out the room, you saw Papyrus standing by the front door, he stared at you with a slack jaw.

"SANS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!" He looked over to his brother flabbergasted as he walked down the stairs with you on his heels.

"You should take me seriously more often Pap. Tiba honest I can't hide her from you like that."

You were now in front of the taller older brother, his stare made you nervous since you couldn't make out anything of his expressions.

"Do they speak?" He asked in a curious tone, his voice taking a smaller octave.

"Y-yes!" You sputtered nervously. You hoped it was a good idea that Sans brought you down here...

"You know Sans, it's very hard to choose between my duty and the family that raised me..." He turned around, his back facing you, he paused for a good moment, as thoughts were more than likely racing through his mind, "If she really isn't as cruel and battle crazy like most humans..." Papyrus turned his body back around to face you, "THEN I DON'T REALLY FIND A REASON TO TURN IN HER SOUL TO ASGORE. I WILL CHOOSE TO SPARE HER, BUT IF SHE TRIES ANYTHING I WILL GIVE THE HUMAN NO MERCY!" He patted your head and you felt your heart ease.  
"ARE YOU HUNGRY HUMAN?" His head tilted.

You nodded with a small smile as he shows you to the table, two other plates looking like they were in the middle of still being eaten, you felt very happy about his choice to spare you as you sat down. You looked to the window to see the snow falling, it was a beautiful sight when you weren't stuck in it like before.

Sans sat to your right as Papyrus sits to your left after he got you a plate of toast and a fried egg, a donut on the side of it all. It all looking very delicious... which was peculiar... Your gaze goes over Papyrus's face, he really did look so different now as you stared at him upfront. the three crevices in his skull on his left eye making you wonder how he got them.

"What's up kid?" Sans voice surprises you from your train of thought and you look over to him, what would you describe the look he was giving you? Certainly intimidating with his skull brows lowered, red pin pricks seeming to bore into your own eyes. His jaw seeming to tighten.

You clear your throat and shift in your seat, "It's just... you are both very different here. It's very... overwhelming really." You take a bite of the donut, it tasted just like muffits and you smiled in happiness, at least her recipe never changed.

"OH? HOW SO HUMAN? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD IMAGINE MYSELF BEING EVER AS HANDSOME IN ANY TIME!" The gave a look of admonishment as he pressed his right hands fingers to himself graciously, A proud turn of his teeth looking like a smile as his eye brows bone raised, giving him a pleased look.

You giggled to his actions, "Pap, you are always a great brother figure to me in the other life."

"What about me?" He took the slimy egg and ate it whole, dropping it into his mouth with a lazy grin.

You blushed profusely to his question, "W-well. The other Sans he- he is a very close monster to me... He was my lover..." You covered your inflamed cheeks with your hands but also felt a hard pang in your chest. You heard a couple chokes and coughing.

It was silent for a moment and you rubbed your face with your hands once you deemed it okay now. Once you did you find Papyrus cleaning his face with a napkin of remaining egg and complaining quietly to himself. You slowly but surely face Sans, his eye sockets were wide, you swore if he had actual eyes, they would've popped out already.

"Lover??! Like- you know????" He trailed off a red glow now growing harsh on his cheek bones.

You nod and eat your breakfast, your picking at it slowly quickened with your blush still remaining on your face diligently.

"Oh my..." The words out of Papyrus mouth were astonished as he munched on some toast, "Sans, I never deemed you capable."

He slammed his hands on the table and stood from his seat quickly, flustered and his red cheek bones now growing hotter as sweat dripped down his skull, "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT PAP??? OF COURSE I'M CAPABLE!!" He slammed his butt back onto the chair and crossed his arms and glared at the floor like a pouting child.

You stand once you finish your plate and walk to the sink. You turn on the water and rinse it off of any mess. Once you were done you put it on the other side of the sink. You look over to the two and yours and Sans eye meet, his gaze was intense and he rose from his seat, grabbing his plate and walking over to you, he got so close his rib cage brushed against your breasts as he put his plate into the sink, "I'll meet you in my room in 10 minutes." After he said that he pulled away and went to the door, "Thanks for breakfast Pap. It was great as always."

"ANYTHING FOR MY BEST BROTHER."

After that Sans glanced at you before slamming the door closed.

As you started to make your way up to Sans room you hear Papyrus, "COULD YOU MAKE A PROMISE TO ME HUMAN?" You look over to him and he was staring right at you, "BE NICE TO MY SANS... AND LOOK OUT FOR HIM LIKE YOU WOULD FOR YOUR SANS PLEASE? HE PLACES A LOT OF TRUST IN YOU, HIM LETTING YOU SLEEP NEXT TO HIM IN HIS BED IS A TESTAMENT TO THAT." His bony jaw seemed to turn up into a smile as his brows knitted together.

You glance out the window and see said skeleton smoking a cigarette outside, he rubbed his skull and his pin prick red eyes were fixed on the snow, deep in thought.  
You turn back to Papyrus and you nod to him with a small smile, "I promise Pappy." and went up the stairs and into Sans room.


	6. Ties being made and lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the longest chapter I've wrote for this! I have been always interested with how the soul thing works and decided to put it in cause I'm such a big fan of it. I'm not AS GOOD on writing it, but I pulled some ideas from a few things I've read and always thought.  
> Like Sans IS a monster, he may look like a skeleton but hes a monster too so that would explain how he can wink, sleep, and eat. It's just the things that he doesn't have his magic makes up for. SO! In conclusion ended up to my sins. By the way next Chapter I'm making a blue Sans P.O.V., hopefully you'll understand if not then I won't spoil it other than saying it's in the cracks.

You were in the room for a good couple of minutes, you didn't know what Sans needed to talk about, but from his reaction at the table, you knew this was going to be a long one...

You sit on the bed and look around, you clothes from earlier were in a small pile with some other discarded clothing.

The door opened before you could really look at anything else and see Sans walking in. His face went a tinge of red at seeing you as he closed the door, "I have a couple questions for you, and I need you to show me something if what you said downstairs was true before I ask any questions though." He walked over to you but refused to sit when you scoot over to make room for his larger form.

You blushed, "S-sure... What's up?"

"I want..." He cleared his throat and pulled at his turtle neck shirt as sweat dripped off his skull slowly, "I-I want to see your SOUL..." 

Your face turned red deeply, "T-that's... I didn't expect that..." You shifted uncomfortably.  
You remembered the times your Sans would poke and prod at your SOUL, it was a powerful and intimate feeling and you squeezed your legs together in remembrance.  
Sure this was Sans, but not _your_ Sans. This was a totally different experience and you felt your chest tug from his magic trying to pull you back to what he wants as he stared at you with a determined look red from embarrassment.

He kept sweating profusely, a hum was resounding in your ears the more nervous he seemed, so he slid his jacket off his shoulders as he knelt in front of you, his skeletal hands grasping yours, "It's by choice that I'm touching you. You know that right?" His tone was soft, his eyes were now watching as his left hand traced his hard bone over your soft skin on your wrist, he pressed lightly on a vein, feeling the blood pulse.

"Why do you say that?.." You watched with curiosity, his brows furrowed, his red pin pricks of eyes taking a dull hue and at some point you came to terms he wasn't a skeleton but a monster. So he could do those things such as facial expressions. It still baffled you to the core. But it's sinking in still since his features are so close to your inner human anatomy.

"You know how magic is part of a monster right? It doesn't pulse like the blood in your veins but moves constantly in our bodies, as for me, my bones." You watched as he pointed to his Radius, he took your left hand and placed it to where he pointed, "If you focus, you can feel it." Your eyes meet his and so in return you close your eyes and you feel the familiar hum from last night.

"I felt this last night when I curled up to your back..." You open your eyes and see the apparent blush still dusted on his cheeks.

"Exactly, so... Yeah." He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back on track, "Anyways! So that is my magic, also conjoining my SOUL. Right now, you are touching my SOUL as I speak." Your blush deepened to his words and finally noticing why your Sans was always so handsy when you both started to get intimate, "Your SOUL on the other hand... Its deep within you so it's hard to feel yet so easy as well. It sends out any harsh emotions, like now I can feel your excited, or before I found you out in the snow, before you saw me you were scared. That's how it was so easy to find you there...Pap asked who was in my room when I came down. So that's when I came to he conclusion, hiding you was not an option..." His Ulna's on both arms rested on your knees as he played and looked over your fingers, "But that's not the reason why I want to see your soul." His right hand let go of your hands, he raised it to the door and locked it, he finally looked at you, his face was serious as the glow of his eyes bore into yours, "I want to see how much I've affected you in the other life."

Another small tug at your chest made a warmth bloom through your body, you were nervous, yes. But not a bad nervous.

"W-well... you talk about your SOUL being on the outside, is that why your bones are so sensitive? What if someone touches your SOUL like I know your going to do..?" He wasn't expecting your reaction and shifted, let alone your response. He wasn't going to just roll you around like he wanted. Sans or not.

"You've done this before?" He rose a eye sockets brow.

"W-well... The other Sans has, yes. It was recently maybe a couple days ago before I got here..." You blushed, this was very weird talking about Sans on this intimate level WITH SANS. How DO you feel about this? The more you thought the more confused and yet warmed your body just remembering of that night-

**Tug**

His face was red again, knowing where your mind was going as he watched your face, more than likely feeling what you were just feeling, "Try to focus okay?" 

You nodded briefly.

"So is it okay? I'm asking for consent since this isn't a confrontation... And well... this is pretty close as you know..." He pulled the collar to his turtle neck again, sweat beading down his skull again.

You thought over it for a minute as he stared at you, was it okay? This IS Sans... But not the small bone head you grew to love, now this is a new bone head that was taller and brushed his teeth over your knuckles, probably relishing in the feeling of your skin. He was different. He wasn't your Sans. And he was asking more than just a cup of sugar...

"I-I.. I don't think I'm comfortable with this Sans..." 

He looked up at you for a long while, your eyes staring back at each other for an uncomfortable moment of silence.

Soon he let out a sigh, letting his face lay in my lap, his face it was indifferent, puzzled even.  
"You're different human."

"(Y/N)." You corrected him.

"Either way, I need to find a way to get you to Alphys lab.If you don't feel comfortable showing me your SOUL then she could inspect it instead. I know she'll be excited to see you." 

The thought of being in Alphys lab sent shivers down your spine. You didn't really like hospitals, and just the thought of being hooked up to computers and tested on sent a chill down your spine worse than a hospital ever could.  
"Sans?" You couldn't believe the train of thought going through you at the moment.

"Hm?" 

"If it's that important... Then I would feel better if you did it instead..." Your inner self was screaming at you now but you couldn't help but to say that this was better than being a lab rat. knowing with what he was going to see would more than likely surprise him since your Sans did it specifically.

**Tug**

"Are you sure?" He walked back over to you, kneeling to your face level as you shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

 _You're falling for it. You're falling for it!!_ Your inner voice was screaming again but you gulped, choosing to ignore it. Red flags going off either way or direction in your mind, _Sans please don't be mad for this._

It was getting harder to breathe as your chest tugged a little more. It wasn't giving away to him and he growled lowly in frustration but it soon gave into a sigh and held your hand again in hopes of calming you. Your fear and uneasiness starting to crawl onto his shoulders now as he tried to tug.

"(Y/N). What is it that you're freaking out so much about, it's distracting me." His hand squeezed momentarily on your hand.

"I-I feel like I'm doing something horribly wrong. Like... Like I'm cheating. I've only let Sans do this." You let it slip quickly out of your lips and pull your hands away from him. 

"I am Sans." He said cheekily and you let out an airy laugh.

"You know what I mean." 

He growled, probably getting frustrated now by your actions.  
"Listen I got to go to work before Papyrus knocks my head off my shoulders. Since he knows you're here he's giving me leeway right now but if I keep him bone dry he's going to be pretty **_clavicle_ ** about it. I don't mean to push you but we don't have much time before Chara gets here." He scratched the back of his skull, "Either way we could figure out a few things once we take a look at it." discomfort was on his face now, seeing that you weren't giving in so fast to him, "You've been around me this long and I even trusted you to sleep in my home let alone next to me, yet you still don't trust me?" He scoffed, "I'm not some random skeleton trying to jump your bones. Now stay still and let me do this okay?"

You bit your lower lip and sat there, he put his skeletal hand over your chest and you felt that tugging again, but instead, it wasn't as gentle as before but now cold and not carful. Before you could say anything he turned off the lights and you feel an emptiness start to hollow out in your chest and then being lifted slowly. 

Your (F/C) heart floated in his hands, as he held it, his brows contorted into concern.

Your heart had many cracks in it. Cyan lines filled some major gaps, and in seeing it you couldn't help but to cry lightly, "Please be careful..." You shakily said and he nodded, not taking his eyes off it.

"Why is it so damaged? Are you sick?" Your breath caught in your throat as he traced a finger lightly on it. A shudder running down your spine.

"No... It's just what living in a broken home does to you..." You looked away from his gaze as it now landed on you.

Your hearts color glowing dimly, the cyan lining holding the deep cracks together glowing brighter than it, "You know, you never really see this. Its so hard to damage a heart like this, it's good that he did this. That I even thought of it in another time." His eye started to faintly sizzle and flow over his eye socket in a steady stream of smoke. The look on his face made you gasp and have another shiver go up your spine.  
"Your heart is beautiful either way. I wish it was my magic that held it together like this..." He trailed off quietly and just the saying alone made your heart pick up pace for a good couple of seconds.

His thumb rubs it gently, a warmth started to envelop over your body and you hum out a pleased sound to the feeling.

"It's very cracked. I'm afraid to really touch it actually..." His brows came together as his usual smile turned down.

"It's okay to... I can take it. It's nothing physical that hurts, its just the emotional damage from early life."  
He nodded to your words and let his thumb trace a little firmer over the cracks.

You lean your back on the bed, you didn't want him to see the faces you were making as you felt the feeling over your body, your skin, the feeling coming as an absolute pleasure. 

"So this would be his magic here? This blue filling?" His curiosity filling his voice.  
You felt his finger graze again and you sucked in a breath to hold it in, grasping the sheets below you. You take a breath before answering, "Y-yeah." He did it again but this time his finger prodding your SOUL a bit deeper.

You couldn't hold that one this time and a breathy moan escapes your lips. The feeling stays in place and you swear that your body was getting hotter and hotter as it stayed near your abdomen. You shifted uncomfortably under it not wanting him to see your red face, but it stayed there even as you moved.

"You really like this don't you?" His amused voice rand in your ears, and soon it ended when he seemed to spasm and throw it up like it was hot.  
"What the hell???" 

Your chest then felt normally and you both were back in the pitch black of the room.  
"What happened?" Your breath sounded tired, exasperated and relieved at the same time.

"It pulsed! In my hand! I've never had that happen to me..." The light flicked on and you see him staring at his hand, opening like there was a horrendous fungus growing on it or something.  
But then his gaze fell to you and you froze, you were probably a sight for sore eyes at them moment, face flushed and your breathing heavy and hot as your legs were cramped together, you sift a hand through your hair and wipe away the sweat collected on your face with the back of your wrist.

"That intense huh? Now I know why you were so adamant on not doing it." He was thoroughly amused and it only clench your legs more as you turned over, your back facing him with a loud groan.

He chuckled, "Never pegged you as a 'nother skeleton inside ya type of gal." 

Your face turned dark at this and you grabbed the pillow below your head and threw it at him with full force, he caught it and laughed harder, "Sorry hun, but I find this so HUMERUS and I have a SKELE-ton and jokes just lining up for ya after work!"

You covered your ears with a mixture of a groan and laughter, "OH MY GOD SANS GET OUT!" 

He was laughing, and he took a few breaths to help him calm himself, "Hey now, don't go to sleep, you're coming with me today. Can't have you in here when Chara gets into town."

That's right... Chara was in town...

You then sit up on the bed and scoots over to the edge of the bed, your legs dangling as you swing them.  
He beckons you over to him and you stand, a little nervousness pooling into your tummy.  
He pulled you to him with his arms over your shoulders, "You MIGHT feel a little nauseous after this."

Before you could even ask you felt that similar pull from before the incident and soon you were engulfed into the same blackness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke finally to hearing Papyrus rambling something about traps and setting them up. Your eyes opened and you saw Sans staring at his brother with mirth as he listened, his arms under your back, holding you up and closely to his warmth of his magic.

"What did I miss?" You ask and sit up, your fingers going up to your warm forehead. Your fingers were cold so they felt good against it and sighed in content.

"(Y/N). You need to hide in the sentry station in a bit. They should be here any minute." Sans said lowly enough only for you to hear.  
Papyrus's voice rang loud in your mind, you put your hand back down and look around you, it was a small little space that smelled of mustard, the snow to your left and a counter to your right.

After listening to Papyrus for a while talking about how Sans was such a lazy bones and how he needs to work on his puzzles Sans sat you down on the ground and stood up.

"Pap. Lets go over there to talk about them, yeah?" He hopped over the counter easily and they both walked out into the snow. He glanced back and held his hand out in a 'stay there' way.

While Papyrus was working on a puzzle in the snow, having Sans roll big mounds of snow, a small body started to walk towards them.

"SANS! IT'S THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT." Papyrus stood his ground, he looked very serious in a matter of seconds, "IF YOU WISH TO PASS HUMAN, YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!"

You grasp your fingers around the counter and watch quietly as you were kneeling behind the counter.

You see Sans and Papyrus backs to you, between them was a small child, but you were smarter than that... That small child was Chara.

"PREPARE YOURSELF. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE A RELENTLESS FORCE." He made his point clear as he summoned a bone in his hand as he pointed at Chara.

They only smiled, their arms raising to hold up a knife as they were covered in dust on their clothes and arms.

"You're gonna regret this ya little shit." Sans growled out, "But who am I t'tell ya huh?" 

They ran at them with a speed you underestimated from them.

But Papyrus was faster as bones rose from the ground and came at them, they simply dodged it by rolling to the sides or twirling about, getting closer.  
Soon sans raised his hand as they glowed with red and they were pushed back into a tree, the old withered tree cracked loudly and the top half fell to the ground with a loud thud, the ground shook from the force as dirt and snow together jumping.  
But they were still alive, rising from the ground shakily.

"You just don't give you do you? You and your sick sense called DETERMINATION." 

They only laughed and came at Sans, he dodged quickly and he sent them another wave of red and they take a few tumbles on the ground and face plant into a rock, they are still and soon Papyrus and Sans get out of their battle stances.

"GOOD JOB SANS! I'M PROUD OF YOU. YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN CARE OF THE HUMAN!" Papyrus goes over to Chara, the snow crunching under his boots as he takes a cylinder out that was sashed to his chest.

"I still don't feel satisfied." He grounded out, the aggravation still in his voice.

You look over to Sans as he watched his younger brother. 

"SANS WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO-" 

"PAPYRUS!!!" Sans face grew with horror and your eyes darted back to where he was.

Papyrus's body fell, his skull now in Chara's hands, tossing it around in the air and back in their hands like it was no big deal as they were covered in their own blood and fresh dust.

"YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!!!!" Sans yelled out and you took that chance to run out to him as he ran at Chara at full speed.

"SANS NO!!" You tackled him and the both of you rolled to the snow and mud below rolling down a hill, branches and trees hitting the both of you.

"FUCKING HELL! LET GO OF ME!!" He yelled as you held on for dear life to him as you two rolled.

You were then slammed to something hard, Sans body next to hitting yours jamming you between as your head hit something behind you hard and also collided with his head too in the bounce back, the two of you's rolling ceasing as your breathing pace was at a rate you've never felt before, blood pulsing in your head giving you a headache beyond belief.  
His body rose first, his red eye flaring far fiercer than ever before until he took your form in, "Shit!" He cursed the word a few times over and over quick as he scooped you into his arms.  
"I ain't losing you too damnit! Stay awake, (Y/N), Stay with me."

"Don't worry I'm okay Sans." You lied, your head hurt like hell and the world seemed to spin.

"Shut the hell up! You're far from it. Damn, I'm taking you somewhere safe okay? We can't go to Snowdin right now." His steps were fast and his breaths were coming out in deep clouds from his sharp teeth, if this was your first time meeting him you probably would have been scared but... but...

The trees above you gave another spin and you felt a rough shake throughout your body, "Wake up!" You rose your head up, when did it fall? The surroundings were changing quickly into a thick fog, you could hear the heavy rushing of water nearby...

"That thing is going to pay. I swear by it..." He muttered, but you could only see his glowing red eye through the fog.

"Sans...? Where are we going?" As the fog started to slowly clear, you opted for conversation since your vision was getting cloudy with red blotches, the shape on his skull could be seen now, the fog seeming to thin out.

"We're going to Waterfall. Stay awake for me okay?" His eye was starting to dim. A wet feeling fell onto your hand, then another.  
You raise your hands and see light red drops slide down your bruised hands.

"Sans?"

He didn't answer, but you felt the silence fill your answer.

Once the fog cleared his expression was pained, his smile now only placed with a frown.

Your hand reached to his skull, fingers tracing his skull.  
"Sans... You don't have to talk. But... I'm here okay? I'm going to be here for you. You scared me back there. Going at them like that... I couldn't just sit there... and watch you get hurt..!" Tears started to form around your eyes, "Not after all that has already happened..." You pull away from his face and rub the wetness from your eyes away. 

"Kid." You look up at him, your vision still slightly blurred, "Don't get in my way like that again..."

You felt a pang of hurt go through your chest as you look down at your hands.

"But thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it! And I'm so sorry, I love Pap don't get me wrong, but worry not! You'll see him again. There will be smut at some point, like I said in the tags, its a slow burn!


	7. The faint realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't be going crazy... Can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I wanted to put in~ a small tease.  
> But also a peek of what's to come!

Sans P.O.V.

 _"Sans... run!"_ My body lurched forward, my breathing harsh and everything crashed to the ground in my room. I covered my skull in surprise, my lamp now shattered to pieces, I blindly stumbled shakily in my room til I got to the bathroom.

 **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"SANS?? ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?" My door opened and in came my younger brother Papyrus. He was definitely concerned, especially since I seemed to be getting worse every night. It's been three nights now, and her face before Undyne grabbed me made me feel like dying... 

My knees gave out and hit the tile hard. My head now leaning on the cold sink.

"Sans... Come on." I felt Papyrus lift me up into his arms and I couldn't help but turn to him and quietly cry on his shoulder. He sat on my bed and I just held for dear life. Like if I let go, my world will fall again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my bed again, but this time my nightmares decided to spare me.

I didn't want to move from my sheets, I didn't want to move at all. 

Papyrus was kind enough to let me have my times and was patient enough to wait when I would have bad times in my sleep. He was there, and it made me all the happier to have a brother such as him.  
Funny how it works, I took care of him as a baby bones and here he is now taking care of me...

As I stared at the ceiling, I felt something... Something familiar...

It started to become more pronounced and soon I understood, I lurched from my laying position like before into a sitting position. Her SOUL...

It wasn't far off either.

My eye flashed blue and I instantly teleported to where I felt it.

What surprised me was, it wasn't the lab. It was my old room in the Underground.

It was strong now, it made my bones seems to hum in pleasure as I panted out desperate breaths.

"(Y/N)..." I called out, where was she? If she's here... Then where could she be?

"(Y/N)!" I called out frantically, I looked under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom even in the kitchen cabinet. Nothing...

But the feeling was getting more tense and it made me fold over in a helpless mess. 

She was touching her SOUL...

Or someone else was...

The last thought made me feel anger. She was mine to touch, no one elses'.

I gasp out in a sudden feeling pooling over me, a sharp shudder making me moan in such an intense feeling, "(Y/N)..." I gasp out. 

Once the feeling suddenly stopped I longed for more, but felt like crying at the same time.

Crying tears of joy.

She's alive. She's alive somewhere.

I need to find Alphys. And quick at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a smol cutey, I love smol sans and big sans, both would be great for cuddles <3


	8. Falling deeper and deeper, into the black void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is injured from protecting Sans, now Sans has to find a way to get her head wound and shoulder treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO, here ya go -throws confetti-

He settled you down on this bench for a couple hours ago, his excuse being that he went to get something for your head... you didn't mind much and understood if he needed some space right now. Whispers could be heard from these peculiar glowing blue flowers. It was soothing really... let alone the constant noise making you want to sleep. But before Sans left he told you to try to fight the feeling of it.  
Your face felt a weird stiff and sticky feeling to it, your shoulder, now thawed, was now inflicting sharp pains every time you moved or shifted.  
For a skeleton he was pretty heavy...

The whispers stopped suddenly, it made goosebumps rise on your skin, you felt like you were truly alone now...

"Sans... Please come back soon..." You whispered lowly. Thoughts of your small skeleton raised through your mind, you close your eyes. Trying imagine in your mind of him. His bony fingers snaking into yours, the hum of his magic in his bones but more pointedly in his chest... The way his soul pulsed and flared in the blue smoke in his rib cage...  
You were too nervous to touch it like he wanted, like one touch from your fingers were going to ruin its cyan beauty...

"(Y/N)?" Your name in his voice, it sounded so real. It sent pangs of hurt in your chest to how sad he sounded...

"(Y/N)!" It sounded more frantic, it pained you to remember once again of his face as he was pulled away by Undyne.

Frantic breaths were easing in and out of your right ear, right next to you. It sent shivers down your spine only to send another pained spark in your shoulder, "Wake the fuck up! (Y/N)!"

Harsh shaking of your body wracked you from your mind in pain and shock, your eyes opening to wide, empty eye sockets.  
"Oh by Asgore, quit scaring my SOUL outta me!" He set you down softly back on the bench as he seemed to only go back to his stressed and sad state.

You smiled at him, hoping to ease his mood and also you were just so happy to see him, your hand resting on his cheekbone then to his jacket. Your fingers grasped as hard as they could and pulled him to you, no matter how much your shoulder strained against the action. He let you do as you pleased as you wrapped your arms around him, "You came back... I'm so glad..." You breathed out quietly.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He put his arms under your back and legs again, a pain sharply made itself known again and you yelp, his brows furrowed and continued to carry you, "I'm taking you to Alphys. I talked to her before hand. She's going to get you fixed up and run some tests."

You tried to disagree to the notion but he interrupted, "I won't let her hurt you. So don't worry."   
You search his skull for any lies like you would your Sans if he was ever hiding something. But you found nothing and it made your face heat up to the chivalry coming from him.

"I would teleport, but you seem to pass out every time I do it... And I don't want that to happen, not until I know you'll be okay." As he was walking the ceiling was full of glimmering rocks, you remembered how your Sans would always seemed to nerd out at your stars on the surface...

"Sans do you like stars?" There was a pause to his ramblings to your question being voiced.

"Is that a trick question or something?" He scoffed, "Haven't even glanced at the surface before." He looked down to you and saw you looking up at the ceiling, "A-Are they anything like those?" He stammered out and looked back up to watch where he was walking, a red tint going over his cheek bones.

You thought over it for a good minute as you stared at them, "Kinda... just a lot less and closer than actual stars. But it's kinda expected I guess since it's in the mountain. Not space..." His eyes seemed to light up as he looked up as well.

"I once went to the dump down here in waterfall... I found an astronomy book. That's what really got me hoping and so desperate to get on the surface. There's so much that I still haven't seen..." It started to get hotter the further he was walking, it was getting the spot on your forehead stickier and stickier as you sweated. You started to feel light headed from all the heat, your throat dry. Your eyes felt so heavy, your breathing a little labored.

"Hey stay awake (Y/N)." 

Your shoulder started to hurt as he shifted you in his arms to get a better grip, a harsh whine escaped your lungs, "Sorry, we're almost there okay? It's right over this bridge." 

The heat now was unbearable. You sweated profusely in the warm clothes, "Sans please, take my jacket off!" You didn't care at the moment of how awkward your question was and he seemed to understand as his magic enveloped your shirt and carefully tugged it over your head inch by inch.

You were left in a tank top and the jeans and your jacket was put over his right shoulder while you were still being cradled in his arms.  
You felt better now, but it was still very uncomfortably hot here. You open your eyes and turn your head in the direction that he was headed and see the large building known as the lab. Alphys Lab... It seemed to grow darker as a haze was out into your head.

"Calm down Kid. You'll be fine." 

"Sans... I'm tired..."

"Stay awake." It wasn't a normal saying, it was a demand. It was harsh and made your head loll in his arms as you tried to keep conscious.  
"We're here." 

The large doors opened automatically and he passed by the monitor, it was watching Chara... they were still in waterfall... Trying to figure out the lily pad puzzle.

Your eyes were getting heavier and heavier and you curled your head towards his chest, you hear his heart hum soundly, the noise getting stronger as you purposely pressed your ear to him just to listen.

He opened a door and came into an elevator, the thrum of the elevator was hard to differentiate from the hum in his chest and it made you a little annoyed, a groan escaping your lips as your shoulder strained slightly from your movements.

"Quit moving so much Kid." The doors opened finally and his footsteps broke the silence in the eerie hallway. 

You finally felt the pull of sleep take you in as you hear Sans call out Alphys name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UT!Sans P.O.V. (but third person writing)

He was feeling so off, he told Alphys about feeling your SOUL, Alphys has reminded him that humans couldn't do that. But she agreed to do some research anyways to find a way to get you back home.   
To hearing this it made him pretty peeved but was still adamant on finding you.  
Weird tugs and pulls as he focused made his mood on a roller coaster. Something was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. It was going feint, than stronger, then feint again, almost like it was going out only to be pulled back again.   
But now it was a tiny beat that was steady, but light and stagnant. 

"S-sans!" Alphys voice wracked him from his concentration and he slipped out of the wheeled chair that he was leaning on edge from and knocked a stack of papers down from his desk in surprise.

"Alphys! Sorry!" Papers were flown about on the floor and desk and he struggled to sort them out and to put them back into their stack, "I-I was thinking about some stuff. When did you come in?"

She looked at him nervously and started to pick at a loose string on her lab coat's sleeve, "I-I was knocking a couple times before I came i-in. I saw you deep in thought and t-then your e-eye started glowing so I called out your name again..." She looked up at him finally, his eyes were back to the small glow of white pricks, "Papyrus told me about your nightmares Sans... Are you sure it wasn't just a manifestation of it?" 

Her question caught him off guard and he shook his head, "No! I'm sure of it Alphys, even now... I can still feel her. Please... You have to trust me on this. That feeling was too intense for it to be just a manifestation of my dreams. I promise." He didn't want to let on of their secret... The secret that he's threaded her SOUL... It's a long process for monsters, but only one's that have been together for years, months even. But with a human, it was surprisingly easier.   
It scared him when he first saw her SOUL, it was bruised, cracked, torn in a few places... It was something special to him when she showed him her SOUL, it glowed (F/C), determination flowing furiously from it in streams of smoke, the only thing keeping it together.  
So he made the bond and snaked his magic into her SOUL.   
It was something for the both of them... Something strong.   
It was the first time they even did anything intimate together even...

Her heavy breathing... Her eyes glazed over as his fingers were at play. He couldn't help but to enjoy the sight of her like clay, morphing in his fingers to mend and put together.

"Alright Sans." Alphys voice broke him of his train of thought, "If you say she's still out t-there, then I believe you. B-but I have a question."

He tilted his head, "What is it Al?" 

"Why don't you use your teleporting magic?" 

He let out a sigh, "If only it was that easy... My magic only stretches so far, I might get stuck in between dimensions like that. Only to stay there forever, like... You know..." He fiddled with his pen, _Gaster..._

Alphys got his trail and started to pick at her coat again, "I understand Sans... I agree to do this with you. Just promise to come back."

He hated making promises.... That's one thing he didn't like doing at all... But, this is something serious as well, and you were coming back with him. In any state he found you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT!Sans is on the move! And reader is in trouble!   
> I just wanted to relay the message that I CANT KEEP MY SINS IN ANYMORE  
> I'm writing a Sans x reader SMUTT UPON SMUT   
> a couple since I've had these ideas in my head for a while now.   
> There are three ideas so far and when I'm done writing them you'd be able to find them in my series folder! It will be three parts just for ya'll to join me in this trashcan X3


	9. GuiDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader... What are you doing...? Reader, this is definitely NOT a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyonne, don't hate me kayyy?~

Warmth... So much warmth...  
That same humming resounded around your ears, your head hurt like hell as you winced with a whine as your hand came up and your fingers massaged your temples slowly.

"You alright?" The voice surprised you but yet you reminded yourself you should've expected it.

"Yeah... I guess..." Your fingers wrapped around his rib cage through his shirt to pull yourself closer. 

He resounded a held in grunt until your pulling was done on his chest..

Your body craved for the warmth he provided, small tremors taking over until you were practically fully pressed up to him, in reaction your legs went between his and tried to tangle with his but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?.." Blood rushed to your head in reaction, you could feel his gaze on the top of your head.

"Bear with me please... I-" The word were choked in your throat, your face red as can be in embarrassment, "I want you to cuddle me." You bit your lower lip, your leg stopping in its advancements since he wasn't moving. Before you could move away his right arm came around you, his phalanges pressing to your spine.

"Jumping my bones finally eh? Don't worry kid, I got cha..." His right leg swung over both yours and hooked behind your knees and his foot went under your left ankle. Locking your legs in, unable to move now. You felt heat build on his midsection, the bottom of his jaw now on the top of your head as a deep sigh escaped him.

Your fingers went over the turtle necks' fabric lightly, tracing the outline of his rib cage until it went to his belly. His breathing was a little unsteady but you knew the reason why, you did this enough to your Sans it was hard NOT to know already... His bones, he could feel your intention, your SOUL... Your want...  
_It was at this point that it was just a intimate neediness, but something that you weren't used to since you had your Sans with you for so long, you were used to it by now with him being around. But since coming here, in this new timeline..._ Your fingers rubbed his belly gently _You missed someone holding you like now..._

The emotion was so overwhelming that you could feel tears starting to form, _You're getting homesick_

"I hold you and you start crying? What's up with that? Better be tears of joy!" He chuckled halfheartedly in a low tone. His hand rubbed your back and you only cling back onto his ribs, your fingers snaking between bones. Your grip tight but shaky...

 _You almost lost hold of this bag of bones, in front of you at that..._  
The thought hit you like a freight train and you mentally thanked your stupid reflexes as you sobbed and had a small panic attack at that.  
_He almost lost you after that._

It went on like this for a while before you finally calmed. Once he noticed, he pushed you away enough to look at your face, pushing away stray hairs from your face, his bone hands cupping your cheeks, you stared back finally once you noticed that he wasn't letting go, his face was one of puzzlement and irritation before you could ask him about it he spoke.

"You look like shit. For real."

His words surprised you, but a smile formed on your lips and a laugh escaped you.

"Right back at you buddy." You responded and a smile forming on his teeth helped you realize the air was now starting to thin out in the atmosphere between you two.

"How long have I been out?" Your stomach growled in agreement to your question.

"About.... 30 hours now? Yeah." He held you to him again and you noticed your back wasn't hurting so much as before, feeling better now. But your head couldn't take any loud noises, or strain. Due to the crying and laughing that much from before, already making you dizzy.

"Wow... Kinda scary really... How long have you been in here?" He sighed deeply, his fingers running through your hair.

"Enough..." 

The answer strangely resonated inside your chest. Made it tighten and squeeze and drop all at the same time. His fingers paused for a minute in your hair before resuming back.

"And Chara?" Just the name alone could've made him stiff as a board like now. He felt rigid, you swore if he did have a heart it would've stopped beating.

"They are resting. I've beaten them a few times now, I think they're falling back to recuperate and think of a plan."

You hum in agreement and place your forehead on his sternum.

"I'm nervous though. They haven't been past this point before. Neither am I going to let them. They usually RESET at this point. But they haven't." The words he spoke made you nervous too, not because Chara might be planning but because of RESET.

What was going to happen?

You try to think of something else to hopefully distract you and you came to a conclusion, "Sans..?"

He grunted in an answer, His brows were low and lidded as he was in the middle of sleep and being awake.

"Let me touch your belly." It wasn't a question either.

"You already are." He rolled over on his back, his legs detaching from yours as his left hand lazily drooped over his chest.

You pout your lip and sit up and crawl over him to sit on his hips, your hands resting on his covered belly for balance.

"You're not going to give up are you?" He was watching you now, a new glint in his eyes.

You shake your head and he laughed, "You're in for a-"

"'Bad time' yeah I know." You said in a mocking tone of his usual words. But you were truly curious, nothing really out of the sort of intimate. Nothing at all...

He sighed again and lifted his hands, "Go at it Kid. I'll tell you to stop before you give me a **tummy ache**."  
You giggle at his bad pun and reach under his turtle neck, it was hot to the touch but not like a searing hot, like a hot shower kind of hot... It felt like jelly, but yet your finger, if willed enough, went right into it. But when you did that his already heavy breathing turned into a gasp and you decided not to do that again. He took your wrists and moved your hands firmer against the jelly like belly, sating your curiosity at a fast race and instead returning it into an embarrassed and flustered state.

"S-sans...?" He let go of your wrists and your hands stayed still in finally recognizing something.

"Yeah?" His breathing slowed and seemed to calm ever so slowly.

"This is part of your soul isn't it?" 

The blush that rose to his cheeks answered your question and your face grew hot too, "OH MY GAWD SANS!" You get off of his hips and scoot to the wall by the bed.

"It's not as sensitive as anything else but its still a part of me. What were you expecting?? I'm bones! I have no organs." He was just as flustered and his belly faded to show his spine when he lifted his shirt.

You blushed and looked away, since living with the other Sans for so long you came to the unknown conclusion that, THAT part of his body was intimate. Let alone you knew already the places of where to pick at...

He noticed your reaction and a chuckle rose from his chest, "Straight back into the gutter I see..." His voice was an amused purr and it sent shivers down your own spine.

In a matter of seconds you felt that pull into darkness that made your head swim and suddenly he was on top of you, straddling your hips. A low growl escaping him as a glowing tongue flopped out from between his teeth, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

You couldn't help but to stare at him in amazement, a line of drool escaping below his tongue. The sight of it stirred something within you.

His eye flashed greatly in a fire of lust. It pulsed greatly, "(Y/N), you don't seem to notice how much I really want this." A deep chuckle left him and it sent chills as a familiar warmth built up below your ass.  
He rocked his hips into yours as he dipped down to your neck. Gasps and small moans left your mouth, his covered member now grinding against your clit. His tongue ran up your neck slow and teasing like his rocking. You shivered and called out his name, and just like that his cold gold tooth pressed to your collarbone and signified he was opening his mouth.

 **_BuT NOboDy CamE_**

Suddenly everything paused in mid motion, the drip of drool now staying in one place down your breasts, the specks floating in the stagnant air around you both. 

**Then darkness...**

Machines beeping, more panicked cries screaming for evacuation, pounding on glass and repeats of your name.

You look up to see your small blue Sans again and you cried in happiness and then in fear, pushing against the glass in a panic. The feeling of defeat as the machine blew up behind him like before and pressed him up against the glass.  
His look was frantic, his look knew what was to come.

His hand... His hand pressed to the glass once more and you did too, "Please don't leave me in here! SANS!!" 

"(Y/N) I remember! Please! Just you wait! I'll find you!" He yelled into the glass.

Here came Undyne, she grasped Sans in his arms, "You need to get out of here you idiot! It's too late!" and lifted him into his arms, you could hear him screaming profanities as he panicked when the ceiling came down once again as she ran.

"NO!!!" He yelled out louder than anyone has ever heard him, I'm sure and your chest seemed to crack in two.

You scream his name again, your heart and SOUL wanting to be pulled away with him.

But once again you were pulled back into the familiar blackness as it tugged you forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke with the same numbness, your fingers turning into a nasty bruise color as you rose slowly.

There was a crunching of snow behind you, you turn your head to see who you knew it was going to be.

But everything seemed to turn even worse.

 **_CHARA..._**

"HeLlo~" They purred, and if you could. You would shit bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW. Chara is here and they are gonna FUCK SHIT UP!!!
> 
>  
> 
> brace yourself.


	10. Terrorific Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK A NEW CHAPTER CAUSE WRITER CHAN IS SICK AND BORED AND STAYED UP AT 2 AM CAUSE THEY COULDN'T JUST LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT FOR HERSELF
> 
> ENJOY

"You look so beaten down... I do ever wonder, what is wrong with you? Why save the monster? Why save the humanity? **ThEY BoTH NEveR PaY ANy ATTENtIOn AnywAYS...** " They took slow agonising steps as you sturggled to stir away, scooting yourself further and further away from the red eyes that stare into you, "In fact, wouldn't this be saving the monsters? Saving them from this eternal HELL?" They show their knife, it was covered in dust. 

You could feel their Sins following them. Wrapping around you and holding you down.

You try to stand but your legs don't recieve the message and don't move, they are dark purple and stiff as ice, it only made you panic more.

They held up that knife, their laugh sickening and scarey as they got closer and closer until you backed into a tree.

Was this it?

They bring their knife down and you close your eyes, bracing yourself from the impending doom.

But you heard nothing.

 **WHUMP**

You look up and see Chara has hit the ruins rock wall, their face deep into the sedimentary.

You look to the other side as you see Sans, Red eye blazing and deep puffs of breaths coming from his mouth, looking intimidating as Hell itself.

It sent chills down your back.

He walked rather quickly to you and picked you up bridal style. He then turned to look at Chara before heading off again.

**BuT NOboDY WaS TherE**

They were gone. Just like that, and THAT scared you more than seeing them.

Suddenly you felt the tug like before and you fell back into the weird slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PLEASE ALPHYS I'M NOT LYING! I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE!" Sans pounded his fist into the desk and it made the scientist jump and scoot back. His eye was glowing blue intimidatingly, "If you're not going to help at least let me use your lab and equipment. I'm on a lead here and I can't have her ou-" His chest tugged harshly and he fell to the ground. His bony fingers grasped his white crew neck shirt.

 **(Y/N)!**

He could feel it, the reason why he did the heart threading. She was terrified right now and he couldn't do diddly squat as he argued with Alphys like this.  
She was however trying to aid him now, and that made him turn to her. He grasped her shoulders tightly, "Alphys. I trust you and please. PLEASE. You have to trust me too!" 

"I-I do Sans but the whole place crashed to the ground! The whole reason why we are in my first lab in the first place! She's gone Sans! I-I'm sorry t-ta break it to you but s-shes gone!"

"Alphys... I threaded her SOUL. I FEEL HER." He then took her hand and put it under his ribcage to his SOUL, and her eyes went wide and her face went red.

Not only that she could feel it too, but she could sense your panic deep within his SOUL as well.

"T-that... H-HOW??!" She took her hand back and used her other hand to trace the lines on her palms. 

"What do you mean?" Sans was out of breath, panting from over exersion of this whole fucking day and it only started let alone the fondling of his magic that he let Alphys do...

"How did you thread??? And she would be in another demension wouldn't she??? And our frisk hasn't RESET! WHAT???" She counted on her fingers of the questions one at a time.

"She's human Alphys. It doesn't take as long like monsters, yes she is in another demension which concludes that the OTHER side RESET. Another Frisk... Or even worse... Chara." The name out loud sent chills and shivers up both spines and bodies. The name was bad luck all together.

"S-sans...! We need to get her out of there!" She pushed her glasses up nervously. Now understanding the situation.

"Already one step ahead of ya on that one Alphys."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You felt so hollow... Your SOUL..? Where is it? You know this feeling too well....

You open your eyes and see Sans holding your SOUL and sitting on a chair, his red eyes glaring at it intensely as you lay in his bed all bundled up in the covers.

"S-Sans..? What are you doing?" 

His gaze didn't tear away as he answered, "It cracked a couple times... In new places..."

"What?" That got your attention. You sit up slowly, your legs still sore but you notice your different outfit in shorts and red crew neck like before... A blush crept up on your face but saved that question for later, right now you needed to see what he was talking about.

When you looked over his bony finger, you saw it. Deep cracks were in darker lines on your SOUL.  
You swore you felt like you could tear in half. The cyan was still there, but it didn't cover these new markings. Smoke of cyan and (F/C) seeped out of the SOUL. A sense of panic filling your visage. Was it from the RESET? Or was it from seeing your Sans like that again?   
Your thoughts raced to fast for you to handle right now...

"(Y/N)..."   
Sans voice startled you from your thoughts and you look over to him, he was now staring at your eyes.  
"I want to mend the new cracks... If you'll let me..."

You breathing stopped, "Like... threading?" Your face grew red in embarrassment.

"What else would I be talking about? Cement?" He scoffed and stood from his seat, "Will you let me?" His form seemed to tower over you, a feeling pulsed in your core and you knew it... This was his intention. Like a confrontation... But his was not to fight. It was his Intention.  
Asking permission.

Before you could even register it your voice came out, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, yesh, I am sick. And yes I did this at 2 am I wasn't kidding. I couldn't just NOT write it and pray for sleep. Pffft insomnia like a BAUSS, so now that I took care of that -dusts off hands- I hope you like the double update! Cause I got NUTHIN TO DO! And it's driving me bonkers! @~@


	11. Sins now feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -throws smut confetti- WELCOME TO HELL MAI LOVELIES <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Throws chapter in the dump then looks at you- you didn't see me do this. -scurries away-

Your answer surprised him, his eyes went wide. But it didn't take long for him to register as his eye flared and his face was filled with hunger as he held you SOUL in his left hand. His right hand rose a lone pointer finger and traced it across.

"Are you sure? Your little lover-boy will get upset..." He took a step to you, you took a step back. The magic was starting permeate the air, making your hair on your arms stand on end as shivers ran up your spine. It was overwhelming as thoughts raced in your head. Your SOUL fizzing into thin air to return the feeling to your chest. The heavy feelings.

"I-I don't know. I just, I saw him too!" You couldn't hold it in anymore and you fell to the ground on your knees, unable to hold yourself up anymore, "I didn't start in the snow I started back in the lab on the surface!" Tears started to fall, you covered your face, trying so hard to hold back the tears, "It was so hard Sans, I-I... I can't do this..! It's only just begun and I already can't stand it-" A bony hand caught your wrist and pulled you up to him, you didn't notice how hard you were shaking until you were in his arms. Strong and hard arms held you close. Due to such affection you couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry, "Oh gawd it was s-so hard... I-it hurt so bad. He said he was going to try to find me, b-but how?? This is another timeline, another universe all together, he can't just simply teleport!"

He went rigid to hearing you, "(Y/N)."

"I-I don't know what to do Sans! Is there something I need to do??? Was there a chance that I could have been back there??" You continued with your quick rambling as you seemed to shake more.

"(Y/N)!" He held you tight on your upper arms, his face was a true look of anger and pain. Your mouth instantly closed.  
He noticed the wet streams going down your cheeks weren't stopping, what was he supposed to do? He's not good at this unless it was Papyrus...

"I'm sorry..." Your voice was shaken but still quite audible, "I'm being so selfish right now and I didn't even stop to think of it..." 

Your words weren't even going through to his bonehead. But he did the one thing he wanted to do before Chara RESET.  
He placed a pseudo-kiss on your lips.

You went still. You didn't know how to react to it. It made you feel dirty for doing this to your Sans, but yet you couldn't help but to want it. To need the comfort.  
Your arms went over his shoulders as soon as his grip loosened and he wrapped his arms around your waist now. His hands now running slowly down the small of your back.  
Once you parted he pulled away only slightly.

"Finally you put that mouth to good use." You couldn't help but glare and pull away from him as a dark red blush went over your face.

"Asshole..." You mutter and bony hands found their way around your backside firmly gripping once his hands were fully on it. 

You gasp and feel the heat behind you emanating from him, his breath hot on your ear, "You were saying?.."  
You couldn't respond as his fingers then went over your hips and traced over to your growing warmth.  
"Ya know... I've been wanting to try something." His right hand went to your chest;

**Tug.**

Your SOUL came out with ease now, it floated gingerly into his skeletal hand.

"You trust me?" He nipped at your ear lightly, the feeling sending shivers as you nodded quickly.  
His chin rested on your shoulder, his eye blazing that fire red. A red tongue drooped out as his mouth opened and your SOUL was inching closer to his tongue.

"...S-sans? What are you doing?.." OH you knew what was going to happen. Your tummy did back flips as his eye glanced to you as his tongue wrapped around the (F/C) SOUL. Pulling it into his mouth.

The feeling that came over you was blissful and more overwhelming then ever before and you screamed in pleasure. His left hand played at your clit, rubbing in quick circles as you bucked into his hips fervently in a panting, moaning, and gasping for breath mess.

Your body was hot, and you could feel as his tongue lolled your SOUL around in his tongue.

"Oh by Asgore I wish he could see your face now." He chuckled low and dark in your ear, making your mind run wild.

You were getting so close, that feeling of the coil in your abdomen burning hot and begging for release.

"Let me hear you. Tell the world who's doing this to you..." He growled low, it was primal and you couldn't hold it any more.

Your release came and you cried out his name loudly. He placed pseudo-kisses on your cheeks, neck, and shoulder as you seemed to slump in his arms. You chest returning back to its feeling. Letting you know that your SOUL has gone back to its place.

He picked you up bridal style, whispering small praises in your ear.

 _**SLAM**_

The room door slammed open and you see Papyrus standing there, his face livid and then turning into mild confusion at seeing you, "SANS WHAT'S GOING ON??? WHY IS THERE A HUMAN SCREAMING IN YOUR ROOM??!" Your face went red and Sans laid you in his bed and pulled the covers over you.

"Pap. We need to talk." Sans calmly said, and straightened out to face his brother.

"WE NEED TO TAKE HER INTO THE CAPITOL SANS." Papyrus crossed his arms defiantly.

"Papyrus..!" Sans tried to keep his voice in a cool tone. This was probably very hard for him right now.

Sans then grabbed Papyrus's arm and pulled him out of the room, Papyrus stumbled in his grip obvious confusion on his skull, "SANS!?" 

The door then slammed shut and you could still hear Papyrus questioning his brother until the front door opened and slammed shut, leaving you to think over your new sins.

You have officially cheated on your Sans, and it didn't exactly settle within you so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so booooreed -rolls around- whats better than to write some more soul sex and drama?!!?


	12. SANS crawling on your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -throws this chapter in the dump and runs away-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go my lovelies! It's a pretty long one, and it is also a progress chapter and also a chapter leading to.... huehuehue -wink wonk- still sick with nothing to do -sniffles- so why not write?

It was driving him insane now. He needed to get her back. 

He stood in front of a machine now, the new and improved timeline jumper. The same one you would be stuck in, but now there was improvements.

It worked.

He held a rod in his hand, it would help him intensify his magic and take him back with you in tow. 

You were coming home.

"Alphys, run the machine." His voice was filled with resolve. Confidence even though his SOUL was blaring in this feeling that he knew too well. It was just like before. If anger wasn't coursing through his monster bones right now, he would be a hot mess like last time.  
With new determination, he gripped the rod tightly.

**A N D T H E Y B E T T E R B E R E A D Y W H E N I G E T T H E R E . . .**

The machinery came to life, whirring and whistling as the glass panel slid over, making room for him to step in. 

And he did so unwavering.

The glass closed and soon he was pulled into the void.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late by the time you heard the front door open again. You were still curled in the sheets, your eyes were puffy and your chest felt heavy. 

_**YoU AReN't GetTinG oUT oF ThIS. YoU'Re StUCk FOReVeR**_

"No..." You whine, voice breaking.

The door opened quickly, your eyes opened wide to see Sans, his red eye was blazing red hotly as his breath was fast paced. He quickly went to you and pulled you to him on your arm, "Sans???" You were bewildered by his actions, but another set of running steps going up the stairs pulled you to look behind you to the door and you see the flow of blue and gold. A dark look in his eyes as he took in Red Sans pulling you around in the room.

"Sans??!" You almost smiled until Red Sans pushed you into the bathroom and shut the door, the door glowed a slight red.  
SHIT.  
You pressed your ear to the door to listen in, the magic in the room overwhelming most of your senses.

 **"Let her go."** Your Sans voice was lower than you've ever heard him. It sent shivers down your spine.

Red Sans laughed wickedly, "You still want her lover boy? I don't blame you, really. She sounds so cute when she squirms around like that."

You hear a crash of a window and try the door handle, it wasn't budging, "Sans??!" You pounded on the door with your fist and you hear another crash and a tumbling of bodies on the carpeted floor.

 _I need to get out of here!_ You back up until your lower back met the sink and ran at full speed.

Before you knew it the door swung open and you crash into a haze of blue that welcomed your sudden run in with full arms.  
You both fall to the floor but you look up in surprise and see your smaller Sans below you.  
Tears started to fall, but out of joy as your arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Sans!" You went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"You are so in trouble after this (Y/N)." And then pulled into to give you a pseudo-peck.

Heavy thuds sounded, going up the stairs, "YOU AIN'T DONE WITH ME YET SLICK!" Sans rolled you off his chest, a serious look on his face now as he got up and held out his hand for you.  
You took it and he lifted you up with ease. 

Red Sans stumbled in and saw you with Blue Sans, his teeth grit.

"This ain't fair ya know?" You were staring at him, a pain in your chest let itself be known when his words were let out, "You sneak your way into my trust... You press all the right buttons..." His steps were slow and staggering on his way towards you two.

Blue Sans tried pulling you behind him in a protective way but you shook his hand off yours.

"And you all but learned those tricks from this shrimp? He's smaller than you for Asgore's sake!" He made a weird glance at Blue Sans before turning his attention back to you, "(Y/N) please. Don't go. Don't leave me all alone here. To relive this HELL! Not alone... Please..." He fell to his knees, his left eye burning still.

"Like hell she's-" 

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!!" Your voice surprised all three of you.

You were shaking now, having to be pulled between the two. To make a choice.

You looked at Red Sans, "Sans. I can't stay here. It's killing me. It's tearing my SOUL and you saw it yourself!" Your fists were tightly gripped, and you looked at Blue Sans, "But I can't just leave them in the Underground. All they have is Chara, Sans. You know how Chara is."

"So let him wait until Frisk co-" 

"It's been the 232nd RESET bud. Frisk stopped coming back in 82..." Red Sans voice was defeated, sad even.

Blue Sans was confused now, No Frisk?

"Those flowers. Where the remains are? Toriel, she doesn't let anyone in anymore. Those flowers are wilting more and more each RESET. I figure it has to do something about it. They are angry." His skull beaded sweat slowly from the fight, "They aren't very happy that no one comes anymore, so when the human falls. They take over. I've seen it happen plenty of times, it's horrible... I tried to convince the crazy lady to visit more often but she's more occupied with her damn snails and grovelling in her used to be love life." Red Sans scoffed.

"That doesn't sound anything like Toriel... Well. Maybe the snail part but the last part not so much. Frisk was their first priority." Blue Sans was calming down significantly to hearing this news and to your decision, last beads of sweat slowly sliding from his skull too.

"You don't want to know what she does with the kids..." Red Sans stumbled to stand, he then wobbily walked and slumped on his bed heavily, "Guess I picked the short straw on this one eh?" He chuckled feebly but it slowly dissolved into the air.

"I could. Put me in a striped shirt and teleport me, there's a chance she'll have me in, maybe then I can tend to the flowers til they looked better. That way, you can finally have your ending. See the stars." You walked over to Red Sans, your hand grazing over his collar bone.

A red tint went across his cheeks and his arm threw over his skull to cover it.

"That's dangerous. I hope you know this. Let alone everything is going to be RESET again at some point in here." Blue Sans crossed his arms and his eye sockets seemed to squint as he took in your affections to the other Sans, "Especially after what he just said, you still don't want to change your mind?"

"She's stronger than you think you bonehead."  
Blue Sans face turned cyan in reaction to Red Sans comment.  
"Give her the time. I bet she could do it."

You nodded to back up his words and look to Blue Sans.  
"Also on another note..."  
You look back to Red Sans in curiosity and see his eye flaring again. His arms snaked around your hips, a hand grasping your belly as his skull leaned on your waist.  
"I'm usually not up for sharing, even if it's me. But the way you fought, it made me really think..." His hand slowly trailed down to the stretchy material of the shorts, Blue Sans face turned a dark blue to seeing what what unfolding before him, "Since you came so far, maybe I could... She talks a lot about you anyways." 

Now it was your face to turn red, the heat reaching ear to ear, "S-Sans..?"

Blue Sans walked in front of you, "Can I look at something? Before I make my choice..?" His skeletal hand reached for your chest and your SOUL came out easily, eagerly rushing into his hand.

But once you saw it, you gasped lowly and looked at Red Sans.

It still had its cracks.

"I could imagine the pain when you had to go through that again... It was hard for me as well but it was also driving me." His magic was swelling around his arms and to his hands, finally swirling around your (F/C) SOUL. 

Once they pulled in slowly, the cyan light a pulsing force that made your knees weak. You would've fell if not Red Sans holding you now firmer to him. Your hands grasped Red Sans's skeletal ones and you let out a shaky moan, the feeling was coursing through your body. Just like the first time...

"Hey Shrimp. Would you let me as well? Not very fair to keep her all to yourself after all this."

The way Sans was filling your SOUL paused as his gaze turned down to Red Sans now, "You know how to do this?"

Red scoffed, "Of course I know how to fucking do that..!"

"Liar." Blue snickered and lowered his hands with your SOUL in it, "You know how you gather magic in the air so you have a longer range advantage?"

You felt Red nod, against your side the air now permeating with magic.

"Well now concentrate it, I use my arms and slowly make it to her SOUL so I know it won't hurt her since she's human and all she can't take too much at once." You watched Blue mediate with curiousity as the red magic twirled around Reds arms, "Now you need to thin that out more, or else it will hurt her SOUL. Might end up breaking it far worse if you do it that strong."

The magic traced back to his elbow, and thinned out coming back to his wrist, Blue Sans held your SOUL to Red Sans bony hands. 

"Fill her up." Blue Sans looked up at you, a glint in his eye sockets. The sentence alone made your face heat up. Blue Sans snickered at your reaction.

Before you could even glare your body was enveloped with heat, electricity seeming to swarm into your veins again and you moaned harder to how much it seemed to just still like ice making your fingers twitch and grab at Red Sans shirt.

"D-damn..." Blue Sans was shaky now, his face heating up as he panted, but the three of you watched the cracks turn into a dark but glowing purple, some strands of cyan and red tracing here and there like veins.

Blue Sans fell on his butt unceremoniously. He was out of breath and watching you. Red Sans wasn't any better except his head was leaning on your side more as he was a panting mess too.

The two Sans glance at each other, Blue Sans face turned more blue, "W-what???"

"I want more..." You could feel the heavy gaze Red Sans was giving the other. Just the feeling alone made you clamp your legs together tightly.

"I-I can see that." Blue Sans stuttered and you knew him too well.

Blue Sans doesn't stutter...  
Unless...

"Sans." They both gaze up at you, your face turned red.  
That's right. They're both Sans... This is gonna be a little hard...

Blue Sans speaks up, "Hey. Other me... If you didn't take me showing you her SOUL, I agreed to your little sharing. Show me you can."

You heart skipped a beat, "W-what?"

They both looked at you, their grins now turning into something feral.

"She seems more than ready anyways." Red commented.

You were okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey turns out UFSans didn't even know what he was doing?? Reader will you react to this???  
> Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


	13. Filthy Skull klinkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is all sin. filthy filthy skull klinking sins. And you reader is in the middle of it. 
> 
> Did it like all night! I'm going to bed! XD

Red Sans fingers teasingly run over your entrance and back, lightly pinching your clit and circling around it, a wet spot forming on your shorts from your excitement.  
Red Sans hand pulled your chin for you to look at him, his red eyes now flaring back to life as a red tongue glowed behind his now parting teeth. You look back to Blue Sans as he watched with a hungry expression.

"This is like our porn video you know?" Blue Sans commented, suddenly his voice and breathing was right by your ear, "I get to watch another me drive you crazy and wet..." His blue tongue licked the shell of your ear and the sensation sent a new pulse starting between your legs, "You like that? Having me watch you be a dirty girl..."

You whine from his words and now begin to pant as Red Sans's phalanges trace down your belly and to massage your clit slowly... Teasingly...

Blue Sans nibbled the fleshy part behind your neck and down lower every nibble, you lean back on him and spreading your legs for Red Sans to have more room to touch you. Your hands grasp firmly at Blue Sans femur, stroking up and down, "Such a dirty girl... Does someone need a spanking for being so bad..?"

Blue Sans hand firmly smacked and groped your ass, a whisper-like growl escaping his mouth, "Tell me..." 

""Y-yes... I've been a bad girl...! Please~" His hand came down again and Red Sans smirked.

Red Sans then leaned down taking place between your legs, he hotly whispered into your ear, "Never took you to be like _this_ in bed babe...~" He grasped the red shirt and pulled it over your head, his teeth grazing over your nipple before his red tongue came out and wrapped around it making you moan and throw your head back onto Blue Sans shoulder.

"Good girl..~" Blue Sans cooed in your ear as his finger traced over your hips and under the stretchy fabric of the basketball shorts, his phalanges quickly finding your clit, "No panties?" He groaned huskily, "You wanted this didn't you? You wanted this bad..." Blue Sans pulled you into his lap, making Red Sans have to shift in position where he was now straddling your hips, your legs were around where his elbows bent, while Blue Sans legs were over Red Sans femurs.

You were now officially in between these two, enraptured in pleasure as your left hand now went under Red Sans's shirt to grope the base of his spine, your right hand now rubbing Blue Sans's inner pelvic bone.

Red Sans's groans were escaping him quickly, his face then looked pointedly at where your heart would be and opened his mouth.

**_TUG_**

You gasped as you felt lighter for a minute until it floated into his mouth, his red phantasmal tongue wrapping around it and you were overwhelmed with pleasure and the three of you moan, You felt Blue Sans shudder under you as a shaky moan escaped him.

You started to feel heat beginning to build up below your rump and grinding into your pelvis. Blue Sans finger slipped over your entrance, whenever Red Sans hips grinds into you, Blue Sans fingers would go inside your hot, wet core. Moans crazily escaping you now and you grip both their spines as they kept going.

"K-keep going (Y/N) or else I'm gonna c-cum in my shorts if you keep g-grippin' my spine like that!" Red Sans stuttered out, sweat beading his skull in large amounts as you hear Blue Sans agree with him and his hips buck in emphasis.

You then start to move your hands again, small moans escaping them as their pants got hotter, "F-Fuck, please! I want more!" You gasped out, the coil in you now at the seams but not releasing.

They both chuckle and Blue Sans moves his mouth by your ear again, "Tell us. Tell us what you want. We'll be more than happy to oblige. Take you to **The Bone Zone.** "

Red Sans leaned onto the other side of your ear, "Are you ready to have another skeleton inside you..?~" 

After that you were a hot mess, the both of them ganging up on you like that. OH you couldn't stand it anymore!  
"P-Please..." Phalanges pinched at your hard nipple from Red Sans and you cried out, panting soon after, "I-I wan't you both to f-fuck me... Please, oh god please..." Your hips bucked up for more attention, any kind of friction to relieve the now insatiable pulsing on your clit.

Red Sans then lifted you to him and Blue Sans unties and slips off the shorts you were wearing. Red Sans kissed you, his tongue snaking out to mingle with yours, you could feel your SOUL as it danced in around your tongues, pleasure raking through your body hotly while Blue Sans took off his shorts, letting his blue member out in all its glory.

Blue enveloped your body and brought you over to Blue Sans, settling you on top of his hips not letting you sit fully yet, but letting you be able to see and feel his sex just warming your inner thighs. Just above his member, you could see a long trail of blue precum dripping off the slit of the head, it made your clit pulse harder and you moaned in sexual frustration.

"Patience (Y/N)..." Sans hands slowly pumped his member and you look over your shoulder to see Red Sans taking off his red shirt and basketball shorts himself. Once he had it handled you got to see the view of his own slightly larger red member and you seemed wiggle. You moan as your juices now mixed with Blue Sans's as he lowered you slightly to rub his head between your folds. when he pulled away slightly it left a small trail of yours and blue.  
"D-damn..." 

You agonizingly said their names as you pinched your nipples and massaged your breasts, trying to somehow subdue your heat until you felt a bony finger plunge into your entrance and leave just as quick, only to move to a spot you never considered even a penetration area.  
You moan in surprise and wince, your hands now bracing on Blue Sans's sternum.  
"S-sans?!" His finger plunged again into your hot core as you look back at Red Sans.

"I don't want to hurt you." His finger then slowly started to go into the tight bundles of muscle and you moaned, your fingers now lacing into Blue Sans ribs.

"Hey." Red Sans voice called out, his fingers not stopping in proceeding to go more in you.

"W-what?" Blue Sans's face turned a shade darker to the faces and noises you were making, then making simple conversation with himself...

"Take her SOUL." Before Blue Sans could even question it, Red Sans dipped towards him. Your face went red and you moaned loudly as Red Sans's finger went in all the way along with a second one while also snaking his tongue in with blue Sans, your SOUL moving to Blue Sans's tongue, but they didn't pull away, and you were getting pretty turned on by it as they made out right in front of you so closely, next thing you knew your hips were lowering onto Blue Sans's member his head now in and your hips twitched in impatience. You then start to rub Blue Sans's ribs firmly, lightly digging your nails into it on the definite curve of them and to trace back and do it again, sweat now forming on his skull crazily, when Red Sans pulled away a long trail of phantasmal saliva trailed between the two.

You then feel another head at your entrance, trailing in your juices and then positioning at your backside, his head pushed in slowly, tears pricked in your eyes and you bit your lip to keep in your cries. Phalanges entangled into your hair and pulled your hair, making you look at the side of his face, "I want to hear you." He then hilted and you let go of your lower lip, cries of pain and pleasure crashing on you.

Blue Sans then took the opportunity to also hilt himself and your head drops once Red Sans lets go of your hair, his hand now tracing down and around your neck, not gripping but slightly pulling up.

His voice growled in your ear, "It's about to be a **G O O D T I M E.** "

Reds Sans pushed first and it moved the both of you with the force of his single push and soon they both started to go. Red Sans other hand gripped your upper thighs, pulling your leg out more and you felt them start to go deeper at the new angle. You were moaning like crazy between them, calling their names repeatedly.

The spastic pushing and pulling from them left you in a hot mess, making you cum over and over again as they hit your G-spot repeatedly, let alone now Blue Sans lolling your SOUL in his mouth with drool dripping down his chin as his eye burned with a fiery passion.

You lean more down on Blue Sans sternum and your hands wrap around his skull, Reds finger were now holding in your hair, firmly pulling it in time with his pushing, both of their members making slush noises in your wet core as they fervently crashed their hips with lewd slaps of their hips meeting yours,

Once you bent down Red Sans took that opportunity to get deeper as he leaned with you, his tongue tracing over your back leaving light red trails, Blue Sans tongue went up your neck and chin.

Both their crashing onto your hips became harder and disoriented, louder moans sounding from the both, "(Y-Y/N)!" Red Sans called out and soon their teeth delved into your shoulder cutting into your skin. You cried out in pain and pleasure mixed together as you felt his hot cum filling you to the brim and slightly leak out. 

Blue Sans let out a pleasured hum and Red Sans pulled out and fell back on his pelvis, his elbows holding him up as he watched the two of you as he licked your blood off his teeth.

Blue Sans took this to flip you on your back as he also was close, his face went into the valley of your breasts as he slammed in you, his hand took your wrists and pinned them above your head as he sat up now, his pace quickening and as your orgasm gave a final snap and clutch around his cock he finally came too while he was deep in you to the hilt.

Your name shakily leaving his mouth as well as you felt your SOUL return back to you. He collapsed on top of you, his hands leaving your wrists now and wrapping around your waist instead as his face nuzzled between your breasts before leaning his head slightly to the right to rest it on the side of your left boob next to the valley, "Dear Asgore I missed this so much... So soft..." He lightly moved his head side to side as his hands came up and pressed them together.

You giggled to Blue Sans's words and actions, then felt the both of you lifting. Blue Sans also lifted an eye socket to see the both of you in a red glow, moving to the bed where Red Sans was lifting his black comforter open for the two of you.

Once you both were in Red Sans joined in under the covers and his arms went over the both of you. All three of you still not wearing clothes. You feel a tongue trace over your shoulder and see Red Sans licking at your shoulder, his eyes not meeting yours. The pain you totally forgot in your euphoria but now that it's being made known you winced, "Don't worry, it'll just be a scar by the time you wake up tomorrow."   
You watched in surprise, Soft snoring was on your chest and your left hand went to Blue Sans skull and stroked it slowly.

"Next time I get to sleep there." Red Sans claimed, and you chuckled.   
You just simply answered by your right hand going around his skull and pulling him to you so you could kiss his cheek bone.   
Red dusted his cheek bones as his eye sockets closed. He hummed lowly in approval and pulled the both of you in closer as his right leg went over yours and under Blue Sans left. You retreated your arm back to hold his arm, your fingers going over his thick humerus as his chin rested on top of your head...

It was so close together...

You weren't about to complain.

Even if your butt slightly hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment to tell me how I did that embarrassingly long sin!


	14. SANSational morning and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan wakes not so softly, but gets into the fruit of things~ and also lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for such a long wait, had a writers block for like the longest time, I'm sorry if my writing is kinda off cause I'm still on it but I more than gracefully forced myself onto my laptop to type this Dx it's a longer than usual one so I hope you like it, the words were kinda flowing but yet kinda off.  
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I chose to do this instead of sleep lol

You were the first to wake up out of the three of you. You tried shifting from the bones poking in you and let out a sleepy disgruntled noise.  
This makes Blue Sans wake slightly and he eased his hug from around your waist, making Red Sans' arm fall to the top of your breasts.

"Mmn..." Red Sans shifts to his left side and your back falls to the bed, no longer supported by Red Sans' rib cage and that shook you out of your sleepy state in surprise. Your eyes flying wide and your head hitting his Radius firmly.

You wince, "Owowowww..." You harshly whisper out and Blue Sans head's chin rests on your valley between your breasts, his white pin prick eyes slowly looming over to Red Sans, his eyes slightly widening for a second before falling to you. You look back at him, "Morning..." You say, sleep still in your voice.

"I guess it wasn't a dream..." He quietly mutters out and his arms squeezing you as his face went in between your breasts and he took in a deep breath before looking back up at you, "I'm just glad to have you back sweetheart, I missed your scent so much... Though I don't know how to feel that your with another me from another time. I don't know whether to laugh or to feel relieved." 

"Why would you laugh?" You tilt your head and his smirks.

"Because I always find you no matter what difference there is." You blush and he propped himself on the bed with his hands and placed a kiss on your lips.

"How cute." Red Sans mutters out in a teasing way.

You look up and see Red Sans watching the two of you. That made your blush even deeper.

"I have a question for you two... How long have you two been together since you broke out of the Underground?" Red Sans' eye pricks switch between the two of you.

"Well." Blue Sans let out a sigh, "Frisk reset probably twice from personal problems," You looked at Blue Sans as he talked, you had no idea... "But every time it happened, I still came back. If you add the years with the resets..." He looked up in thought, "About 6 years. But without the resets to her it's 2 years." You looked at him in astonishment, "Though this has never happened last time. Time is always changing... Then again the first time I didn't really take up my science major with Alphys. So that's what led it to this."

Red Sans and also you took in the information given, your eyes went wide, "So that's how you knew everythi- OH MY GOSH!!! YOU SLY DOG!~" You playfully tapped on his skull but then you smiled as your hands hold the sides of his skull, "That's how you knew about the guy that was following me, and then the dates, and my favorite things! Oh Sans..." A tear fell down your face, "I had no idea you had to go through that... I'm so sorry..." 

His eye sockets went wide and he panicked, "N-no! I'm okay! See? Don't feel bad. It's okay."

"Damn... I'm sure when you woke up from the first time you were pissed!" Red Sans chuckled, "What happened? I really find it entertaining to imagine a shorty like you all hot and flustered." Red Sans teased, "But last night was a good view too..." 

Blue Sans face went completely Azure to this as he looked to the side, "I-It was hard. Yes... But I knew we were gonna get back... There was no way I was going to let go."

"Heh. Cute." Red Sans placed his hand on Blue Sans skull and rubbed it lightly before sitting up. Blue Sans followed and you couldn't help but stare at their differences. Red Sans' spine was a lot thicker along with his ribs more wider and his sternums bone had small bumps all in a single file line up and down, while Blue Sans was more lithe, his ribs curving more to his hips and his spine a lot smaller. It was interesting really...

You soon get up and start searching for your clothes.

"Oh... Uhh..." Blue Sans sweat drops, "When this is over... I don't.. really know what to do. I mean, what if Chara or Frisk resets? I don't kno-" Blue Sans eyes went wide, "(Y/N)? I think we have a problem... I don't know what would happen if our Frisk resets. I don't know if we'll return..! What if it doesn't?? What if we're stuck? I have this rod," He hold up a cylinder like rod, "It's supposed to make my gravity magic stronger... So last night I could've taken you and brought you back like planned... but... as you see now, we have a new thing to do." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his skull as Red Sans watched him as he put on a pair of black jeans.

"What are you trying to say shorty?" Red Sans eye sockets eyed him skeptically.

"I-if Frisk resets while we're here... I-it would be a problem if I'm here. Let alone her because of her job that she would be at, at the time." Blue Sans sweat drops nervously, "I mean, I'm not worried about it, I talked to Frisk before coming here to not reset while I'm gone to look for her, but if something comes up and they do... Then we're in trouble..!" Blue Sans pulls up his nice dress pants, buckling the belt nervously, missing it every time until you went to him and pulled the buckle on tight, "T-thank you..."

"Well... thanks for the warning. But you talked to them before you left. I'm sure you'll be fine... I can't promise you that this won't take a while with the plan we made so far." Red Sans walks over to his closet and pulls out a sweater and hands it to you, it was striped black and red and a little big, but you liked how it covered your butt so it was safe with your leggings.

"Why do you have a striped shirt..?" Blue Sans sweat dropped again as you put it on and he buttons up his old lab shirt.

"Cause I like to keep my clothes in case I need it again. I had to give a lot to the monster kid here cause his were getting too small." He closed his closet and picked up a crew neck and slipped it on.

You pick up your panties and stare at them, seeing it wasn't of use anymore as the other half fluttered to the floor.

Both Sans watch your fallen panties fall in silence.

"(Y/N)?" 

"I need underwear." You look at either of them.

Red Sans' eyes shifted until he sighed and went through his closet, and I mean DEEP into his closet before coming back with a pair of pink frilled panties, a blush deep on his cheek bones.

You looked at him questioningly, "Who..?" 

"It's clean. I washed them... Twice cause they get in my laundry pile..." His face getting darker.

"Who's were they..?"

"One of the rabbits..." 

It was your turn to blush and look to Blue Sans and he was blushing too, "Can't say I haven't either..." and scratched his skull nervously.

You only giggled, "You guys are so weird." And awkwardly pulled them on. They fit, but they had a hole probably for the tail in the back... It just made your face flame more.  
You then grab your leggings and pull them on.

Some black boots that looked like rain boots thudded next to your feet, "Try those on."

Red Sans closed his closet finally and you try them on, they fit as well, "Thanks Sans." 

He hums back and puts a skeletal finger to his teeth, he walks to his room door and unlocks it, slowly pulling it open and peeking out, once he got his head back in he closes the door, "Paps is downstairs making food, so I guess he's back from training with Undyne. I'm going to talk to him." He opened it again and stepped out, you couldn't help but stare at his shirtless ribs as he walked out, they were so cool... You then hear the stairs creak under his weight as he went down.

You feel Blue Sans behind you, his arms snaking under the sweater and firmly hugging you close, he sat onto the bed, bringing you with him to sit on his lap. As you lean into him, you couldn't help but to enjoy the moment as his skull rested on your shoulder.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT????" You hear Papyrus downstairs and the both of you jump.

There was then a clang and Sans' laugh ringing throughout the house.

"Sounds like fun." Blue Sans snickered and you roll your eyes.

"This Papyrus is very different here, he's the head of the royal guard here."

You then hear steps coming up the stairs, they were slow and steady so you knew it was the other Sans.  
The door opened and you smiled to seeing you were right.

He chuckled, "No hiding this time?"

You shake your head and get off of Blue Sans lap before taking his wrist and pulling him with you to Red Sans.

"You know the drill." You happily exited the room once Red Sans made way and you followed him down stairs. You link fingers with Red Sans.

"Oh my..." You hear Blue Sans mutter once he sees Papyrus staring the three of you down, practically slack jawed in awe. A lot more then the first time he saw you.

"A HUMAN **AND** ANOTHER YOU??? AND HE'S SO TINY!" You giggle to Blue Sans blush.

"Yeah bro, but he's strong too. As little as he may be." There was a proud smile on Red Sans, from cheek bone to cheek bone.

"AND WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THIS HUMAN?! SHE IS TINY TOO! NOT BIG AND BAD LIKE THE BOOKS SAY!" 

Now it was Blue Sans snickering, sure you were small, but only to these two trees! Other than that Blue Sans hand maybe a good pinky finger of height on you...

You blush but smile anyways.

"WELL... THIS IS HARD...' BROTHER'. CAN'T REALLY SAY SANS SINCE THERE IS ANOTHER ONE... BUT TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY DUTY AND YOU, IT'S A VERY HARD ONE. BUT IF YOU THINK IT'S FOR THE BEST THEN I CAN'T ARGUE WITH YOU. AND I WON'T CHOSE MY WORK OVER MY OWN FAMILY... EVEN FOR A HUMAN... AND A SMALLER VERSION OF YOU..." He leaned down to look you in the eyes, "AT LEAST, I TRUST IN YOUR JUDGEMENT BROTHER. YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE NEGOTIATOR IN THE FAMILY." He then gestures to the dining table, "WOULD YOU TWO LIKE TO JOIN US FOR BREAKFAST?"

You nodded, "I would love to eat your cooking Papyrus!"

He 'NYHEHEH'D' and led you to the table, both Sans following.

All four of you paused at the three chairs.

Red Sans let out a chuckle, "She can sit in my lap."

Blue Sans pouted slightly as Red Sans sat and you plop into his lap, but soon your toes play with the underside of Blue Sans Femur. Making him blush blue and sweat drop down his skull.

Pap goes into the kitchen and starts cooking, the smells wafting around making your tummy growl.

"You okay over there _buddy?"_ Red Sans chuckles as he eyes Blue Sans, you feel a bony finger go up the bottom of your spine and trail up, making you shiver and press harder to Blue Sans femur and Blue Sans breath hitched.

"Y-Yeah, j-just pe-peachy..." His voice was so shaky as sweat dripped more down his skull.

Red Sans chuckles and you look over Red Sans rib cage, your eyes looking over the small single file bumps on his sternum, you raise your hand and trace your fingers over them.

"I was born with them." He watched you as you explored his rib cage, small nicks and scratches like scars on his bone figure.

"So different... It makes me wonder how many Sans are different like this out there?" You let your hand fall back to your lap and you see Blue Sans working on a Monster Kidz Word search on the Underground newspaper.

You chuckle, you remembered when he would have a whole clipping of them and come into the restaurant and just work on them for hours while eating or drinking ketchup from the plastic bottles you provided him with.

You lean on the table, watching him and pointing out some words, "Missed those huh?"

He nodded and a small smile falling on his face.

"They're different here. Well the words are...Kinda." He circles the words you point out.

"Cigar, 2 left to right." Red Sans smirks.

Blue Sans circles it and folds it over to a junior jumble, he scratches his chin in thought slowly and you couldn't help but to watch him. You always loved watching him pondering over something like this.

Soon Papyrus 'NYEHEHE'd' and came over to us with plates full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. A glass of what you presume a juice in front of you and himself, he then sets two bottles of mustard on the table, Blue Sans sneered and Red Sans caught it with a smirk, "Hey Pap, do we have ketchup?" Blue Sans then looks to Papyrus with hope in his eyes.

Papyrus looked at Blue Sans, and got where Red Sans was going with this and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, then came over and placed it on the table, picking up the extra mustard bottle and setting it over to Red Sans before taking his seat.

A chuckle left Red Sans, he leaned over to Blue Sans, pinning you to the table as he whispers in Blue Sans skull... Ever so slowly you saw Blue Sans eye sockets grow wide and a dark blush going over his cheek bones.

Red Sans sat up again and you presume eating your eggs, watching the two with curiosity.

You then see a shit-eating grin begin to grow on Blue Sans face and he opened his mouth wide as he grabbed the ketchup bottle and expertly squirted it in his mouth, some of it catching on his teeth and you feel Red Sans shiver as he watched.

Once Blue Sans was done with the squeeze he licked his teeth with his blue tongue before speaking again, "If that was a tactic to throw me, then take that." He winked at Red Sans and went to dive into the food, cautiously first but then once he tasted it he went all in.

Tremors went through Red Sans, his rib cage shaking on your back as he held back a chuckle.

What just happened..? 

The egg you had on your fork was then stolen by a red tongue slithering out and back in it's owners mouth.

You turn and glare at him but blush as you see a drop of drool peeking on the side of his mouth, one of his eyes were closed as he stared at you, a playful challenge glinting in his eye for you to do something about it.

"DO YOU LIKE IT HUMAN? IS IT LIKE THE FOOD ON THE SURFACE?" You turn back around to face Papyrus as he awaited your response.

You nodded, "Yeah it's pretty spot on! Is it not what it looks like?" 

"Now that's a story that'll have to wait another time." Red Sans started but Blue Sans ended it, "Lets just say magic for now yeah?" Both you and Red Sans nodded to this.

"So... This is going to be one heck of a day..." You bit into a pancake as you hum in agreement with Red Sans, the substance a lot firmer than a real pancake now that you pay attention to it.

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE ACTUALLY DOING PUZZLES TODAY BROTHER??!" Papyrus stated excitedly.

"You could say that bro." Red Sans winked.

"YES! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME BROTHER! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Red Sans blushed at this and chuckled, muttering a small 'thanks bro' back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Red Sans went up to put on a shirt and the two of you followed him up, "What were you guys whispering about at the table?" You smirked.

Blue Sans face broke out in sweating and a large blush dusting his cheekbones.

"I asked him if he could still eat ketchup knowing it's also the color of my cum." 

You choked on your spit and coughed, but also laughing, "OH MY GAWD THAT'S GREAT!!!" You doubled over clutching your sides, "AND HIS REACTION HAH!" Both of them had chuckles escaping them, Blue Sans' more nervous than anything else.  
Once you straightened out and your laughter dissolved to small giggles, you wipe away a tear that formed on your eye, "You guys are too cute, I just can't." A few more giggles escaped you before you finally calmed.

"Alright, so... We already saw Chara... So I guess we're just going to have to go to the Waterfall first to grab water and then the flower bed." Red Sans pulled on his leather jacket and nodded to Blue Sans, "I'll be right back."

"You better take care of her man, I mean it. Oh... Also, try to keep the tumbling to a minimum when you teleport, it makes her pass out."

"So that's how you do it! Okay! I'll try, no promises." He says and glances down at you.

He grips you close to his chest and keeps his back straight.

Soon you felt the ground go out from under you, you couldn't breathe for a minute there and your lungs desperately searched for oxygen in that matter of seconds. 

You finally pull through and land at the end, you would've fell to the ground if he wasn't holding you up. You look up to him with a growing smile on your lips and wrap your arms around his neck and place a kiss on his sharp teeth.

He smiled, "Yes... You're awake." 

You pull away and press your forehead to his, "I'm nervous Sans..." 

"That's okay love, we gotta do this though... Or else these people here will keep suffering. I'll keep suffering." He had a cup in his hand and placed it under some running water, you hear the small patters from rain drops and pull away from him. You see a statue sitting under smalls pelts of rain drops. A convenient can of umbrellas next to it, you grab an umbrella and place it in the monster statues hand.   
The raindrops now playing a small, quiet, but soothing song. You smile and you feel a bony arm go around your waist. You lean into Sans rib cage happily as you watch it, "He was getting rained on so I gave him an umbrella, he seems to love it and is now thanking us with a song..." After you had the repetitive song down you hummed along and shimmied your shoulders and head silly like facing Sans.

He chuckled, "Goof ball." and placed a skelehand on your head, ruffling your hair in a mess.

You giggle lightly and hold onto him, your fingers lacing into his rib cage. He was blushing lightly as he hummed/groaned and held onto you to before he teleported you held you breath, the floor going out again but soon finally filling back under you.

It was dark here, only one tunnel of light flitting above you, the light falling onto the objective...

You look down to the golden patch of flowers after a few breaths... But they were wilting, some flowers turning brown and ceasing to exist.

"Oh no..." 

**Seeing the flowers still there filled you with _DETERMINATION._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment below or leave a kudo if you loved it! Thankies for reading!


	15. Plan failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I just want to take the time, to tell you all- Thank you!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story! It makes me so happy to see you all enjoying it so much :) 
> 
> By far this is my most popular Sans fic I have and it's one of my personal favorites as well! 
> 
> So with out further ado~  
> Your next chapter! <3

You cautiously stepped to the flowers with the glass of water, the hairs on your arms starting to stand, making your skin crawl.

"(Y/N)... I don't like this..."

Red Sans voice seemed to echo in the small cavern as the hair on the back of your neck stood on end, "B-but we gotta... If we don't... then who will..?" He made a uncertain hum as he watched.

 **K I L L**

A shudder ran down harshly on your spine as a whisper ran through your head and you closed your eyes as you steady your breath. Your heart seeming to almost burst out of your chest.

 **K I L L E V E R Y O N E**

The voice began to get louder and your hands are getting clammy as your grip becomes tighter on the cup. 

**T H E Y A R E N O T W O R T H Y T O L I V E**

"You're wrong, they deserve every breath..!" You say out loud, your voice firm in your answer but also wavering as a sentence.

**Y O U M U S T B E M I S T A K E N**

A dark shroud then forms in front of you there she was, Chara. Her eyes red and wide with blood lust. Her form seemed to fade in and out as she raised a finger close to your chest, you on the other hand were paralyzed with fear, sweat dripping down your body as you motor in your body fought between fight and flight.

**E V E R Y O N E M U S T D I E . . . _E V E N Y O U_ **

Before you could even gather a scream, just wordless whimpers coming from your throat, her finger pressed to your chest and black veins ran over your skin like a virus. 

Finally you feel tugging and you were pulled away as the water falls to the floor, covering the flowers and rolling a little ways to your foot.

Your breathing was staggered as you were on your hands and knees and your right hand couldn't grip your lungs like you are doing to your chest now, grabbing and pulling at whatever you can to try to pull at whatever was placed on your chest like that. It stung, it burned for not just air but to rid your body of this new feeling it has, like something crawling through your skin, sending shiver and shudder after shiver and shudder through your whole body. Not just your spine.

"(Y/N)! Stop! You're going to make yourself bleed! There's nothing there! There's no one here! Calm down, calm down..." Your arms were pulled behind you as you breathed hard, sweat dripping off of you as if someone dumped water on your head.

"S-Sans!.." You started to sob, scared now as you shook. Your head hung down as your sobbing overtook you now, "I-I w-was so s-sscared..! I-I saw h-er," You took in a deep breath and a few more whimpers, "S-she's-s so mad..."

He then turned you around as you sat in his lap and held onto his rib cage for dear life, his skelly arms going around you as his phalanges ran through your hair. His chin sitting on your shoulder, "We can stop... You don't have to do this..."

"N-nOo..." You whimper out, "I-I said I was goi-going to do this! I am!" You didn't want to go back to square one, you had to keep going, whether you wanted too or not.

"We just need wait... a couple more Frisks and you'll be fine! This'll all be over..."

"Can we go home for now..? At least until Frisk leaves the RUINS?" You sniffled and pulled away, feeling better than before, but still a little shaky. 

He looked at your chest where you kept scratching and his eye sockets were sad as his eyes dimmed, "To be honest, I don't like that thought... Especially with your chest that injured..."

You looked too, and you wanted to gasp, deep red, raw and some bleeding scratch marks from your nails.  
"S-she touched my chest... Something black raced there and I could... I could feel it running in me, oh god Sans. It was so scary..!"

"Shhh, I don't blame you for reacting like that then... Lets go home and check on your SOUL. Make sure nothing's wrong." He pulled you in closer and you started to relax.

He stands finally with you in his arms, warmth engulfs you and you cuddle closer to his (Jelly lol) belly. He hummed in satisfaction and you could feel the teleportation in a matter of seconds. The smell of food wafting in now.

"You guys are back quick!" You hear Blue Sans behind you, "W-what's wrong..?" Blue Sans asked and you hear a clink and foot steps making their way over to the two of you.

You pull away from Red Sans, your feet meeting the floor shakily, but you lay your forehead on Red Sans belly, calming yourself.

"Chara. She attacked (Y/N)... I should've been more careful..." 

You feel a hand grab your elbow and you turn to face Blue Sans, his eyes wide but not wide enough as they get even wider seeing your chest, "Chara did that?!" 

"Yes and no..." You look away... Disappointed in how that all went. But you can't help but shudder in fear. Is that how Frisk felt when they were getting possessed?!

"Chara got to her head..." You feel phalanges go through your hair again, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"So... That plan didn't work..."  
Blue Sans looked to the floor, his eyes sweeping over it, deep in thought.

"What do we do?" Red Sans sat and watched his brother in the kitchen, Papyrus back was turned to the three of us, "I can't stand to watch my brother go out like that again... Anyone for that matter."

"I know you didn't like it, but we could try again when Chara is in Frisk..? Since beating her to a pulp hasn't been doing so well on so many times that you both have tried." Blue Sans guided you to the table to sit down.

"No. I don't want to take the chances." Red Sans dismisses quickly, shaking his skull.

"Then do you have a better idea bonehead? Cause obviously we aren't leaving until we get your Frisk back!" Blue Sans slammed the table with his bony hand which made you jump in your seat, he then let out a sigh, "Sorry... This is all... so over whelming... Not going home, seeing you hurting, and then she can't even sit peacefully cause of a damn angry ghost demon! It's frustrating... Especially since I don't know what to do."

It was silent except for the cooking going on in the kitchen.

"Flowey..." Red Sans mutters and soon his eye sockets go wide, "Sans, we need to find that flower! Flowey!!" He got so excited he stood up from his chair. A wicked grin forming on his face, "I have an idea."


	16. Enter- Flowey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter for all of you on the story bender!
> 
> Thank you all and also! Very important so I don't forget~ <3
> 
> If you guys have Fanart definitely send me it in a link on a comment and I'll be glad to share it in my notes right here with your consent! Any kind! huehuehue  
> And for all you Tumblrerererers my tumblr is   
> catiecat95.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cause idk how to linnnk here nnnng new kid ova here lol
> 
> Oh yes and also in other news, I showed my best friend my story and I have turned over a new leaf in the Sans Fandom XD

You sat on Blue Sans lap as the TV played MTT, even Mettaton looked differently here, four arms and red instead of pink, you started to see a pattern of the mildly used color here like ketchup and mustard and the thought made you giggle.

Blue Sans perked up at this and looked at you, "What are you laughing about?"

This only made you giggle a little harder as you shook your head, "My brain's got jokes today is all." 

His smile only grew slightly as he hummed, "I could only imagine." He winked and you went back to watching the TV.

Wait a second... That was a _pun_ "Good one!" You groaned with a small giggle, it soon subsided as you looked over the quiet house, "Without Papyrus or Red Sans... I almost forgot that we were even in another timeline..."

Red Sans left soon after he said he had a plan, Papyrus leaving declaring he had puzzles to attend too...  
You worried about the two, but more of what was going to happen...

You feel a bony finger place between your brow, rubbing where they were tensed up, "A penny for your thoughts?"

You sighed and leaned on his rib cage, "I'm worried about the other Sans... Your reaction when he said Flowey wasn't exactly the nicest..."

"He's an asshat in my timeline. The smiley trashbag..." His hand rested on your knee as he picked up a book on the table next to the couch.

"Smiley trashbag? pfft..! What kind of name is that!? I like it!" You giggled and watched as he continued to open the physics book to a joke book and open the joke book to a physic book continuously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~X~ Red Sans ~x~

He stalked through the corridors from the flower bed, eyeing it suspiciously before continuing on into the purple like room.  
He spotted the golden flower, as it stared at him with terrified eyes. The flowers stem seeming to tremble.

"Flowey. You're coming with me." He walked slowly, trying to be intimidating as he loomed over. Letting his magic permeate the air, telling the flower he better comply.

"W-what?! Sans! You're going against the timeline! I need to be here to confront Chara!"

Sans eye flared as the other became a pit of blackness, "You. Are coming. With me."

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I'll come- I just don't... like being handled..." Sans then took the initiative to dig his phalanges dig into the soft soil under the flower and rooted him up, "I'm teleporting." 

"Ohh nooo..." The flower let out a whine but was soon lost in the air as they vanished,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That book just doesn't end does it..?" Blue Sans had a goofy grin as he kept going while you just watched perplexed by this.

But the sudden appearance and magic still lingering in the air soon cut you both off to see Red Sans large form, his back turned to you two.

"How many times do I have to say I absolutely HATE take your stupid shortcuts!?" You hear a voice that made you cringe.

"Shut it will ya?" 

Blue Sans tensed under you to hearing this voice and you glance over to him before looking back at Red Sans who was turning to you two now. 

With a... angry(?) flower in his hand...

"What the hell?!! Now I have to deal with TWO of you??" His gaze then fell to you and his face grew to a new form, scared, "I-is that a-a-a human?!? Oh no... nononono. NO! I'm NOT doing this whatever you got going in that crazy skull of yours already know this is BAD NEWS! Put me outside!" Good golly his voice was starting to give you a head ache. Though judging from others facial expressions you weren't the only one who thought that.

Sans walked into the kitchen, you could hear more retaliation from the flower and soon Sans comes back with the flower now in a round vase, Flowey's two leaves keeping him up above the lip of the vase as Red Sans set him on the coffee table in front of the green couch and took a seat next to you and Blue Sans.

"Alright. So I brought you here today to think over a deal. Whether or not you agree to said deal, is up to you."

"No." Flowey already spat out with a 'if looks could kill' glare.

"As you can see, I have these two with me right now. Now what _could_ happen is that you comply and we get out of here from this repetitive hell hole. No more Chara. No more Frisk. Help me, Help you."

Flowey squinted at him skeptically, "What do you need me to do?.."

"Here's the thing... I need you to destroy the flower bed. 'Replace' it really. Either that or feed Chara the tender care she needs until she can do it for you. Which ever works best for you." He jabbed his thumb in your direction as you glanced at him and back to the flower.

The flower wiggled, seeming to get flustered in irritation, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I-"  
He then was cut off from his sentence as he eyes grew wide with fear.

You look over to Red Sans again and see his eyes dark and very serious.

"O-okay! Uh... okay. I don't feel right destroying her resting place... I guess I could just water it since that cow isn't doing it anymore... Are you sure this is going to work?" He wiggled a bit more until he could just lean comfortably under his stems of the leaves, "And how long is it going to take?!" 

Red Sans let out a sigh, he rubbed his temples, "As long as it takes for her to NOT be attacked by Chara's spirit when she tries to water it. Until then, we need someone who could easily get to her, and that's you. If not, then the all of us aren't getting out of here."

Flowey thought over what Red Sans was telling him and glanced over at you before settling over to Blue Sans and back at Red Sans, "Alright, I'll give it two weeks, which is 4 resets. If there's no improvement then you'll have to think of something else."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! And thank you deeply for your continued support of my Fic! Also I put a lot of different refs in here from what I've seen on google and tumblr<3
> 
> I give -high fives- to all the ppl who noticed XD


	17. Shadowing an empty shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets into a lot of trouble and the boys don't know what to do, things get tense between the two as one panics and the other can't accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me okay? I promise it's not all for naught!
> 
> Music I listened to while writing this;
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkMcN5QcMNY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCh9bp1hlnU
> 
> LOVE THIS GUY
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of my writing! <3 it makes me so happy that you all like it!

Red Sans let the flower go. When he closed the door, he still had a grim look on his face. (Was that a pun...?)

"4 resets? Sans, I don't like the sound of that..." You tried to search his skull for any features but he kept that numb grin on his face.

"If I can survive 600 resets, then I can survive another (Y/N)."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make Sans..." You tried to rise from the couch but a hand on your hip suggested otherwise.

"Do you have any ideas then?" His eyes grew dark with pain, as you shook your head.

"No... I don't..."

You were unsteady to the thoughts of having to do all these things over again, especially since you all are so close...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time it came when Chara would go to the sentry station, it was already 2 days later... _so 3 day intervals inbetween each reset..._

You noticed the couple bottles of mustard sitting on the counter and you let out a sigh, Red Sans must've forgotten it.

You turn to the coat rack and grab a coat, similar to Red Sans's. Putting it on, you went to the counter and grabbed the bottle and head outside.  
Blue Sans was asleep still upstairs.  
You swore, this could be like vacation for him, if not for the situation now.

As you pass the Snowdin sign and head out more, the more you could enjoy how beautiful and yet confusing this mountain was.  
Never would you think there would be SNOW inside of a mountain, let alone whole towns full of monsters.

You grab a nice cream from the nice cream guy and continue forward, reading the small paper 'You are amazing!' It made you smile as you graciously licked it.

Just as you pass the clearing of the big rock, and the fork in the road, you take the left, heading to his sentry station.

But what you saw made you almost want to throw up as you dropped the Mustard bottles and Nice Cream.

Sans was kneeling in the snow, the snow dyed red below him as a breeze blew by with flurries of snow biting at your nerves and the tears that sprung to your eyes.  
Chara, she had a knife over him, a crazed look on her face.  
"No..." You whimper out and run to them.

Once Sans heard the crunching of snow from your hurried run, his head turned quickly to you as his eye was flaring as you tackle Chara down into the snow.

She easily over came you and pinned you to the snow, the cold biting at your body now, that familiar numb feeling traced with fear as her eyes were wide and red- a creepy and wide smile on her lips as she raised the knife.

Your eyes flitted to Sans as he held out his hand to the two of you, your eyes meeting and in that brief second, your heart dropped when his eyes went to dark pits of black.

Then you felt it. The stab deep into your chest, just barely grazing your heart.

She leaned forward close to your face, "You're face... I quite like it like this (Y/N)... How about you show me more..?" She twisted it and you let out a shattering cry.

His face twisted as well, as if he had the knife in his chest...

Soon, everything went black and you felt nothing

_Well... That wasn't according to plan..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark around you, but you couldn't help but shake the feeling of eyes watching you.

You hear something of the sort, like popping of knuckles of like when you pop your back. It made your eyes dart around in the black pit of what looked like nothing, but your instincts tellin you otherwise.

**Tell me... Why did you do that?**

You looked around for this menacing voice that echoed in this void.

**Hmm? I can't hear you.**

You feel something oily yet firm pull onto your wrist, tugging you harshly til your hip hit the floor.

"I-I care about him! I want him to live!" You said out in a panic but were steeled in your resolve.

 **You don't even belong here...**

Another went around your throat and pulled your back to the ground harshly, it started to cut off your air flow as you gasped and choked for a breath.

 **Give me a reason not to kill you now in this void.**

The tendril around your neck loosened just enough for you to respond, "I need to help Sans! I can't just let him suffer like this! I can't just let him be alone! Please!" You pleaded and tears started to pool in your eyes. You then see a broken face appear before you, his skull was cracked in many places, a faint white glowed stared down at you in a glare.

**Prove it.**

"I'm trying..."

**You aren't allowed to even be here, what makes you think you'll survive?**

"What?" 

**If you aren't careful, the only thing of your SOUL will be just excess magic. If you aren't careful, they might accidentally consume you... If it makes you feel better to call it that.**

"They would never hurt me..."

**But you'll hurt them.**

You chewed your lower lip worriedly.

**If you do as I say, then everyone here will be happy... Does that sound good to you? You want to make everyone happy don't you (Y/N)?**

Tears stared to pour from your eyes, "Yes..! Please, _anything!_ I'll do anything..."

**Good.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Red Sans saw what happened he was starting to get up until...

Chara started to glitch as she fell to her back, the knife still in (Y/N)'s chest... Fizzing in and out of reality... 

_What the hell...?_

Just then a shade loomed out of the kids body and started to pool into (Y/N).

He didn't know who to look at now. The glitching and changing form of the kid, or at you as a new heat started to form around you.

He started to back away, holding the wound over his chest as he coughed up blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue Sans woke up not too long ago, noticing your absence he got up and went downstairs. He felt weird going through the empty house and saw a note on the counter with your handwriting, _Went to go deliver Edgy Lord his life juice at his sentry station. Come along if you want!_

He smirked to the note, not for long as he felt a small weight lift from in his chest, a frown going over his teeth now and put it in his pocket before going to the fridge and pulling out a ketchup bottle for himself before teleporting to the sentry station  
What he wasn't expecting was this big of a mess. 

Red was stumbling, trying to hobble away from a bloodied scene, a look of fear and anxiety across his face, "Red!"   
Blue ran over to the edgy lord and put an arm under his shoulder, "Where's (Y/N)?" 

Red closed his eye sockets tight as tears sprung from the corners.

_No..._

Blue looked back and what he saw made his heart squeeze and seem to shatter.

There you were, in the snow...

 _Oh Asgore..._

"Don't grab her... Something happened..." Red let out labored breaths as his red blood stained his red shirt darker.

"Can you get home by teleporting?" He needed to see you... This can't....

"I mean it loverboy! You better leave her al-"

**"Go Home."**

Red looked over at Blue and it startled him, Blue wasn't smiling, in fact his eye was blazing that cyan, the other eye dark.  
He took that chance to head home.

Blue straightened his spine and turned fully to face the two bodies that laid on the snowy path.

Sans walked closer, and his eyes caught sight of Frisks purple and blue striped sweater instead of the green and weird yellow sweater of Chara.  
He cautiously shook the childs body to seeing the different clothes.

Soon they came too and they looked up at Sans with tired brown eyes, "Frisk... Heyya kid..." He would feel relieved if it was a different situation. But...

His eyes landed on you, the more he stared at the knife in your che-....

Black tendrils wisped from the wound, pushing the knife out slowly.  
He knew the looks of that magic anywhere....

_Gaster..._

He slowly walked over to you, giving out a palm to signal Frisk to stay where they are.

Your eyes were starting to open... In one of them, he saw red patterning over your (E/C) ones.

Rage... Chara... Gaster... Why?..

He grabbed the knife out before you- CHARA could even think to and he swore his SOUL seemed to shatter as you let out a pained cry.

"S-sans..." You reached out for him, his bony hand almost came out to meet yours but he stopped himself barely.

Then... That **FUCKING** smile grew over your lips.

It wasn't yours... He has to remind himself...

Sans threw the knife out into the forest and grabbed Frisk into his arms and teleported the hell out of there before he did anything stupid. But before he did, he looked back at you to see one side of your face just having an endless waterfall of tears.

 **Damn it.. _DAMN IT ALL..!_**

**This wasn't part of the plan...**

**He was too late to save you...**

And that hurt most of all.

He lost you.

And he didn't know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait reader-chan, You'll all be together again


	18. Edgy times call for lover boy attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is panicked of finding ways to get you back... But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hat me please! I swear I'm going somewhere with these! > o 

Once Blue made it to the house, Red almost skidded his ass across the carpet to get away from the kid.

"Chill your sternum, it's Frisk." Blue went down stairs as Red patched up, nursing a sea tea to himself. A guilty look on his features, only reminding Blue of what fell on his shoulders.

Red probably felt guilty...

Frisk still laid in his arms unconscious, as his thoughts went this and that way.

_Will we get her back?_

_There has to be a way to reverse this..._

_If the time came..._ He thought of judgement hall and that made him pause while he was placing the kid on the couch, _I... couldn't... I can't..._

He then felt angry, _What the hell happened for all of this to happen?!_

When the kid was settled, he made he way upstairs and went into the room, slamming it shut behind him. He took in Red's state, he stared nowhere in particular on the carpet, his red pin pricks dull and faded slightly. He wasn't bleeding anymore now and in a new change of clothes...

"Explain. Now. We need to do something now before she gets-" Blue bunched his hand into a fist as he interrogated the Edgy lord only to be interrupted.

"She's gone Sans..."

"Yeah?! Well not fully! She still has half way control, Chara hasn't gotten her all the way!"

Red glanced up at Blue, "Oh yeah? And how do you know that Lover boy?" 

"Her eyes. Chara's red on one, (Y/N)'s (E/C) in the other. We could still save her."

Red scoffed, "And how do you suppose we do that, huh?" Red stared at Blue intently, "I'm waiting."

When Blue untensed his fingers, despair going over his features, Red sighed, "Listen, I'll do all that I can... If... If Flowey keeps his side of the bargain, maybe... maybe we can be alright? Maybe try to get Frisk to reset when they wake up?"

"I would imagine they wouldn't be all for that idea..." Blue crossed his arms and sighed. He looked over Red for a long time as Red turned his gaze to the carpet again, "Do you know Gaster?"

Red scoffed, "What about him?"

"He's got something to do with this. He fixed her wound."

"How would you know?" Red glanced at him now, definitely interested now.

"Do you remember his magic? That's what was sewing it together..."

Red shuddered visibly and Blue frowned.

"I'm not leaving without her. I just hope you damn well know that." Blue turned and went downstairs as he heard the front open downstairs.

"WE HAVE A NEW HUMAN!" 

Blue leaned on the railing, looking over to the younger but taller brother, "Yup, they're pretty cool too Pap. Not as cool as you though, but pretty cool. They need their sleep though, maybe you can make them some food for when they wake up?" 

"GOOD IDEA OTHER BROTHER!" Papyrus 'NYEHEHE'D' into the kitchen and started to make supper.  
Sans started to make his way down to help the taller brother, "WHERE IS THE OTHER HUMAN? THE HAPPY AND NOT A SLACKER ONE?"

Sans stiffened to this, "S-she's out..." He sweated slightly as he grabbed a ketchup bottle from the fridge and drank from it.

"O-oh, hey Pap." Red was walking over to the coat rack, taking his coat down and shrugging it on. He glanced at Blue and sweated.  
 _What is he up too..?_

Blue eyed him skeptically as Red gripped the door knob, "I'll be back for dinner, promise!"

"BE SURE TO BRING THE OTHER HOME SO SHE ALSO WILL BE FED!"

Red sweated nervously at this too, "Y-yeah, I'll try." And with that being said he was off and gone before Blue could even question it out loud to Red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red took the way to waterfall, he was following the strain in his SOUL, the part he knew was you struggling.

He was bringing you back, whether you or Chara liked it or not!

As he walked past his old sentry station, his eye caught something... 

A door...

 _What the hell?_

In all his years of living here, he's never seen this before. But that's where the sensation was coming from.

You were in there.

What were you doing?

He's about to find out.

He reached for the door, his magic seeming to pool in his head, a loud buzzing making him feel slightly nauseous to the suspense of balancing on staying away from you and to wanting to see your face.

See your smile again...

Hear you laugh again...

With new trepidation, he grasped it firmly.

What he wasn't expecting was another set of smaller bony hands place on top of his.

He glanced back to see Blue, and Blue only nodded to Red and they turned the knob together.

The words slipped out of his mouth to the sight before he could even think of it, "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz stick around 3


	19. Exposed SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired a while back to this idea by the comic 'Judgement Hall'  
> I already loved jelly belly so seeing this comic made me like a "pre-teen at a jonas brothers concert" excited XD  
> But I loved the ideas that went into this so don't mind me while I use this jelly belly idea to save reader <3  
> AND GOSH DIFFBLY FIBBILY DANG IT   
> wingdings don't work on here...
> 
> oh yes, if you see any "SNAS" or "oyu" I am very sorry, my hands are going out of order = 3=

There it was, your SOUL... It was suspended with a small black tendril at the top. Determination that was mixed with the duo's magic swirled like smoke up the tendril out of the small cut that Chara left on you earlier, it fed into a black and MOVING pit in the back of the room behind it.

Both of the their stomachs churned, but your SOUL was panicking, slightly bouncing on the tendril, trying to escape. As it kept feeding from it, it seemed to shake and then just swing there, going limp.

Both Sans's felt it and they looked at each other. Both of them just had a hollow feeling shoot in their chest.

"We need to go get her."

"B-but it's a trap! Look how obvious it is! It can't just be that easy Red." Sweat dripped down Blues skull as he looked back to your SOUL and back to Red. 

"Then let me go get her, you just back me up. We can't just stand here and watch... and feel her slipping..." Red took the steady but cautious steps toward your SOUL. The purple that held it together was slowly slipping out from it.

As he took steps closer, your SOUL seemed to pull towards them.

Red extended a bony hand, your heart turned blue. It was then plucked off the black tendril and hovered just above his hands, making sure not to touch it.

This was your actual SOUL, not just a manifestation of like they used before. He needed to be extra careful as to not absorb it.

"Careful. Don't want you to slip up with such a fine specimen..." It was such a weird noise. But... They both knew this voice too well. 

"Gaster..." Blue grinded his teeth to seeing the old skeleton merge out of the black pit.

"Her SOUL, It's such a treat. Such a taste that's far greater than any I've seen. Pure, loving, but also scared, defenseless." Gasters body dispersed and then appeared behind Red, his hands grasping his shoulder as he gazed over Red's shoulder to stare at your SOUL. 

Red shrugged his hands off his shoulders with a sneer, "Ya, an you ain't gonna get any more of it!"

"Oh? And who are you to tell me this information?" Gaster pulled away, amusement clear on his features. A smile seeming to sneak up on his seeming to melt form. 

"B-because we're going to defend her!"

Gaster chuckled at this and nodded to your SOUL, "Well, proud defenders. You better hurry. A SOUL is like a candle, if there is nothing to sustain it- it will be blown out." He seemed to slide across the ground as he came around Red's hands, staring hungrily, "Pity for such a bright SOUL to die out so sadly..."   
"What can we do Gaster? Don't play with us." Blue eyed him skeptically as Red tried pulling his hands closer to himself, as if Gasters' gaze would pierce you.

Gaster quickly went up to Blue Sans, his face wild with glee, "Well, I have one idea." He turned to Red Sans now, "I've seen how well you can control your magic. You can form a barrier to sustain it. By swallowing it... Yours and his magic, I'm sure it'll protect it..." Gaster stared in awe between the two, hoping for amusement or an agreement. 

Red shuddered to this and looked down to your dimming heart shaped SOUL with fearful eyes. No, he wasn't afraid of you... He was afraid of himself... Of what he could do to you...

He looked up to Blue and Blue stared at him with the same amount of uncertainty.

_They didn't want to hurt you._

_**They didn't want to lose you.**_

"We gotta do something Red, we're losing her now as we wait... I don't know how to do that belly thing like you do." Both of them started to sweat as Blue kept his white pin pricks on you.

"I-If I start hurting her... Please stop me Sans..." Red stared at your SOUL, the wisps of DETERMINATION were slowly starting to dim more and more, the glowing parts of the two skeletons starting to glow brighter than your SOUL.

Blue hummed and stepped next to Red, watching as his shirt filled out with that red glow and Red parted his teeth, he rose his bony hands with your SOUL, he hesitated momentarily and glanced to Blue Sans.

Blue Sans nodded lightly and Red's tongue came out and wrapped around your SOUL.

The feeling was intense for the two Sans's, Red closed his eye sockets tightly and brought you into his mouth, swallowing your SOUL whole.

Blue pulled up Red's shirt and they both watched your SOUL drop down to the core.

_Dear God this feeling is so weird..._

"She seems to be doing fine so fa-" Blue was cut off when red like veins started to go and wrap around your SOUL, and red's breathing became labored and his knees wobbly.

"S-sans... I don't like this..." Red panted out and his knees buckled.

"Red?!" Blue Sans called out and kept Red's shirt up, the red tendrils now prodding harshly into your SOUL and Red gasped out in pain.

"Stay with me buddy, you're gonna be okay, try to stay in control. You've got this- come on Red!" Blue Sans was starting to panic now, but continued to coo to Red as he watched your Soul try to escape these red tendrils that seemed to stab greatly at it.

Red was panting now, trying to keep his back straight so Blue can monitor your SOUL. He didn't want to watch, give himself more anxiety and fuck up on protecting you.

"Whoa..." Blue Sans let out a breath in awe.

Red looked down, what he saw was purple crawling over the top of your heart shaped SOUL.

The red tendrils now wrapping around it instead of stabbing into it. His body felt better, less painful...

Your SOUL wasn't billowing smoke no longer. Now it was simply just solid and purple as it sat, wrapped around with the tendrils, keeping it in place. Close to his spine.  
He took it as a good thing since he was starting to feel better now, no more pain... The old creep was right.

But when he looked up, the room was empty, exempt from the other short stack next to him that stared with what seemed like stars in his eyes.

Blue looked up at Red now, seemingly now satisfied, "You did it you Edgy Lord you!" He let out a giggle and placed a hand on Red's belly, "I'm so glad... I was so scared for a minute there..."

Red pulled down his shirt from Blue's grasp, "Hey now Lover boy, we need to get out of here before we start celebratin'." He wobbly went to his feet, using blue Sans' shoulder as support.

Blue nodded and helped Red out of the weird corridor and back to the house.  
It was late now, and the smell of food only seemed to make Red sneer and Blue drool.

Once they walked inside they see Papyrus setting four plates of spaghetti on the table.

When Papyrus heard the door open he turned around with a big smile, only for it to falter, "W-where is your human..? And Brother, what is the matter with you?" Concern etched deep into his skull, a new level of his voice only to make the two notice how much Papyrus cared for you, Blue stammered nervously.

"Uhhh, S-she said she was going to check out Waterfall and she'll be back tomorrow. Don't fret Pap, she's a big kid. We're keeping a good eye socket out for her." He sweated and forced a smile on his face. 

Papyrus watched the two with a skeptical eye before sighing, "Alright. If that's the case then... Brother, will you be eating? You look ill..." 

Red shook his head, "Not tonight Papyrus... I.. I just want to get some sleep... I'm **Bone** tired..." 

Papyrus seems to let out a inner scream but he let out a deep sigh after, "Alright, see you tomorrow then Sans."

Red made his way out of Blue's grasp and slowly but surely made his way up the stairs and into his room.

Once he closed his door... That's when his thoughts started to muddle as he laid down on his back, too scared to lay on his stomach in fear of crushing you.

_She wouldn't be like this if I was strong enough..._

He sat up and took of his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the side to stare at you between his ribs.

You were snug as a bug, still being cradled by him on the inside.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)... Everything's gonna be okay now though... I'm going to get you back... I promise..." 

He felt your SOUL pulse within, almost as a reminder that you were okay.

His eyes shut slowly and soon he was in a trance of sleep with a smile on his face.

_Everything's going to be okay..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue Sans was sitting at the table eating as Papyrus put the other two plates of spaghetti wrapped up and in the fridge.

"SANS? ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT? I MAY BE DIFFERENT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU STILL AREN'T MY BROTHER... JUST REMINDING YOU, I'M STILL HERE FOR YOU JUST AS MUCH AS MY BROTHER HERE."

It caught Sans off guard, but he still smiled, "Thanks Pap, but no... I really can't... Maybe when this is all over yeah?"

Papyrus nodded, respecting his boundaries.

Once Sans was done, he cleaned off his plate, "Hey Pap?"

"YES SANS?" Papyrus was putting away dry dishes, once Sans was done he put his away as well after drying it.

"Do you still like bed time stories?" The question seemed to make Papyrus freeze in mid dish laying in the cabinet.

"Sometimes... Why?" His head turned after he laid it cleanly in there.

"W-well," Sans face turned a shade of cyan, "I miss my Papyrus... It kinda throws me off from my usual routine to not do the things I used too... And well, I'd like to read you one."

Papyrus smiled, "SURE SANS! ONLY FOR THE BEST OTHER BROTHER!" He 'Nyheheheh'd' and Sans chuckled with him.

"You're so cool bro." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reading Papyrus to sleep, he went into Red's room.

There was Red, on the bed laying on his side, his arms curled around his stomach and his knees curled up as well. A satisfied look on his features.

Blue smiled and walked over as well to him. He crawled in the space between Red and the wall on the bed, Red was facing him, sleeping soundly.

Blue's eyes then trailed down his vertebrae to his sternum and then to your SOUL. It was still wrapped around in those weird red tendrils. He only assumed it was Reds' body trying to keep you safe as he moved around.

His hand unconscionably went to Reds' belly and went over the slick texture that covered your SOUL before scooting closer to Red and letting sleep take over him now that he knew you were safe.

_We'll get you back to your body, don't worry..._

_I'm not going to lose you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan is safe again with the Sanses.   
> What is Gaster and Chara up too?!? And yes Gaster has a big part in this story.  
> So idk if it's fortunately or unfortunately for you but you will be seeing him again!


	20. On the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Readers SOUL, scaring Chara away.
> 
> ((Filler))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ya'll for filler guys, but its to get to the good part. 
> 
> Judgement Hall part is going to be a loooooong chapter. 
> 
> and 20 Chapter milestone! WOO 
> 
> Never thought this story would get so popular!
> 
> My first Undertale fanfic and I'm so proud I'm actually going to finish it soon! -sparkle eyes- 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this! I wouldn't 've gotten so far if it wasn't for you all rooting me on and I appreciate it all!
> 
> Love you Reader-chans'!!!!

_It's dark... what is this..?_

Red looked around, it was pitch black all around him, it felt restraining in here. Suffocating even...

If he listened closely... He could hear tiny... soft sobs a little ways to the right of him.

There was then a blue glow. It was soft and faint. But instead of warmth... It brought a chill down Sans back.

**_"It's too bad... You couldn't save him..."_ ** It was a females voice, it came in creepy wavelengths, _**"So weak.... That's all you'll ever be."**_

"You said you'd help me..!" Sans recognised that voice... It was you. At the moment you spoke- there was a (F/C) glow...

_**"But I am helping you dear.... Helping you away from all of these distractions... Would you like to watch?"**_

"No! That is the last thing I want to see!" You sounded panicked while the other voice was teasing.

He stepped out wherever he was towards your (F/C) glow. It was faint, not like the blue one that was like a beacon in this pitch blackness.

_**"I wonder if your silly monsters will stop me this time in the hall..?"**_ The blue glow started then to settle around the green the voice turning demonic, _**"I wonder if they can kill you mindlessly like they did me in Frisks body!"**_

You let out a cry of pain as your glow grew dim, Sans panicked, "Leave her alone!"

That blue glow then grew brighter, soon a blue head popped up like a ledge was before them, but he recognized that face, it was Chara. He walked over and he saw you.  
You were tiny and half of your body glowed a green as blue was crawling up your legs. Your (F/C) skin was cracked where your chest was... 

Right then it hit him.

This was your SOUL....

"Sans..?" Your eyes pricked small tears on the side as you gasp, "Y-You're alive! Oh thank god! I'm so happy to know this... I thought you died when I failed to protect you..." You stood shakily to your feet, the tears now falling heavily. The blue glow slinking back down and to the floor and etching to Chara, resuming its housing.

"(Y/N)..." Sans went to move to you but Chara walked in front of him.

_**"Get over yourself... Just gives him more chance to kill you later like he did when we had our fun. Right Sans?"**_ Chara quirked an eyebrow at him with a knowing smirk.

"I'm not going to kill her. Just stop her." 

**_"By what?! Falling asleep!? You know personally that shit doesn't work Sans..! I S T I L L F I N D A W A Y T O K I L L Y O U."_ ** Dark chuckles left her body as you looked at her absolutely mortified.

"Things are different this time Chara." Sans walked past the blue apperition to you, Chara obviously didn't like this as he continued to act like she didn't matter, "And I'm not letting you take away another SOUL that I care about."

Chara's face contorted to pure anger and yelled, _**"Just you wait you bag of bones!!! I'll ever wait for you how about that ya asshole?! HUH??!"**_ Her eyes were in a blind craze as she watched him put your arm over his shoulder and then swing his left arm under your legs as his right held your back, _**"You make me sick."**_

Just like that her form disappeared and now a purple hue took over the pitch blackness, lighting up the walls and floor.  
Cracks and such were here and there throughout the walls and even the floor below him as he walked idly.

Your small muffled cries were in his chest as you sniffled and held onto his shirt desperately.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is Lover-boy. You hear me?" 

You nodded and kept your nose to his rib cage.

"Why did you jump like that..?" His own SOUL felt a pang of hurt.

Your eyebrows worried together as you tilted your head up to look at him, "I... I don't want to do this without you. The other Sans and I can't do this without you..."

He face softened over as he leaned up against a wall, "But baby, we can't do this with out you either..." His bony hand went through your hair and you let out a happy sigh, "Lover-boy looked ready to split my bony pelvis when he saw you on the ground like that... You gave us both a scare..."

You closed your eyes, "I'm sorry Sans...."

"No, don't be... I understand. It took a while but I understand now. We have your SOUL. Sans and I. We're going to figure this out (Y/N).cI promise. You wanna know something else?"

You looked at him curiously as he said the last question in a humored tone, "What?"

"You're in my belly!~" 

"You ate me?!" You let out laughter and the walls around the both of you got brighter, "That's so silly... You owe me a belly rub after this."

He sweat dropped with a smile, "Okay, whatever you say babe."

"So what happens now Sans? Can't say I'm not scared..." 

"I don't know but lover-boy and I just got you back from our old man. I'm sure you met Gaster?"

This seems to stir you up as you sit up and look up to him, "That pale mask monster with the weird-creepy-black stuff?!"

"Yup. That's Gaster."

You covered your mouth in surprise, then pouted, "What a family reunion..."

Sans snickered to this, "Oh yeah."

"Well... I'm glad you have me Sans. I thought you died after I failed to protect you... I'm so happy..." You hugged him close as you felt his belly form underneath your arms, sunggling your face into it.

"Nope, still haven't 'bit the dust' yet."

"That saying has never been so real until now, don't say that." You half heatedly glared at him as you glance up at him.

He only chuckles in return, his hands still going through your hair.

After some moments of small chat and cuddling, he started to fade slightly, "Guess it's time to wake up then..." 

"This was a dream? Are you real?" You look him up and down.

"Yes and no. This is my magic I'm using to make this form in your SOUL. Monsters magic runs through their bodies, so we will show fully if this chance was given." 

You were making a sad, pout face again to knowing you're going to be alone again and he simply pushes your cheek together with one hand, making you fishy face and you only make a sad giggle and swat his hand away, "Will you be back?"

"Of course. Especially if Chara comes back- let me know immediately." His soft glow of a hum searched your face as you nodded.

"Promise." You sit up on his lap and kiss his teeth before he fades fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red Sans awoke and sees Blue tiredly stare at his belly.

"Blue?" 

Those white pin pricks slowly moved to him, "Blue did you sleep?"

Blue Sans nodded, "Yeah, but not for long... It's okay though... I saw you guys interact..."

Reds' cheek bones dusted a slight red ,"Yeah.. I guess she was getting harassed by Chara so my magic responded to it.

"Good... Is she okay in there?" Blue's bony hand went over Red's tummy.

"Yeah. She's lonely, but happier now that I scared Chara away." 

"Liar." Blue smirked sleepily.

"Okay, okay. Maybe scared isn't the right word." 

They laid like that for a good while and finally Red sat up, "Well, nothing like tomorrow to start to day. Amirite?"

Blue got up and some of his bones popped as he stretched, "Sure thing, Buddy."

"Let's get her body back." Red smirked as they changed for the day and headed to Judgement Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! And don't forget to leave a comment on how I did!  
> If you want- you can buy me a coffee! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com/206MQ3S484O9)  
> 


	21. Beginning of a new ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sniffles- so it's almost the end! One more chapter! You guys made it!!! Good for you!!! haaahhh, goodness what a roller coaster this one was.   
> Btw next ch is goodbye smutt

The closer to judgement Hall that the two got, the more your SOUL seemed to shake on his spine, like you were trying to get out of your bindings.

Blue took note of this when Red told him and kept asking ever so often if there's been any change.

"Man..." Blue sighed as they passed the porcelain pillars, "This brings back some pretty bad memories..." 

Red hummed in agreement as his eyes shifted for any signs of life around the place.

_You can never be too careful..._

As they settled by leaning on the pillars across from each other, blue couldn't help but to look red over. Red seems slightly distracted as his eyes traced over the golden tiles.

"What's up?" Blue tilted his head slightly.

"Do you... think maybe there's another one of her out there in my timeline?" Reds hand went over his belly, slightly rubbing his belly. His red eyes taking a mixed expression of sadness and loneliness.

Blue hummed in thought, "I would assume so... I mean... Do you want to go look for her when you leave? I would offer you to stay with us, but I'm guessing you don't want to leave Papyrus alone by himself. Cause she lives with my Papyrus and I." 

Reds eye bones lower, deep in thought before looking up at Blue Sans, "I hope she's like her... I..."

"I know.... and that's okay. It's just... I don't think I would have enough energy in myself to keep teleporting her through timelines like that is all..." Blue mimicked his same expression but stared at Reds belly.

"I almost didn't share her too. heh... That would've been a mess."

"Heh, it would've- I agree."

Foot steps distract them from their thought process and they both look over, and were startled to see Undyne carrying your body over her shoulder. She paused and looked over the two, she herself was pretty surprised at seeing the two.

"This just turned into a nightmare..." She growled out as a scowl grew over her face, "I don't need two bag of puns..."

Red scoffed, "What? Come on Undyne, don't look so _sternum."_

Undyne let out a groan and stepped closer to the two.

"What you got there anyways?" Red knew what it was but he wanted to make sure there was no sign of Chara.

"Caught this Human off guard and knocked 'em straight out cold at Alphys lab. Don't know why they were there anyways." She held your body by the collar of the red and black striped sweater.

"Are you always so mean to kids Undyne?" Red teased, a glint in his eyes as he grasped your arm and examined your body for a SOUL with his magic.

"That's the thing... It had this weird blue SOUL in them... But once I knocked them out, their SOUL was gone too." She recognised him trying to draw out any life of a SOUL but there was nothing at all.

This made both Sans's and Undyne uneasy.

"I was going to take it to the king to see if he knew anything."

Your SOUL was tugging harshly on it bindings to get back to your body, but he kept a tighter hold and keep searching inside the hollow body.

"Red. There's nothing there." Blue confirmed and Red gulped.

Undyne looked at the smaller one and back to Red Sans, "You took the term 'mini-me' a little too far this time..." 

Red chuckled at this, "Don't worry about it Undyne, can we come with you to take the Human to the king? We're pretty curious too. I mean, she's still breathing too." He felt your breast rise and fall on his bony hand before making your body float behind him with his magic.

"Fine with me, don't see why not." Undyne led the way as your body floated along.

Blue Sans went over to you, he moved some of your (H/C) out of your face, sadly tracing your features.

Once they came up to the kings garden, what they all saw scared the three of them.

Green and tan stripes, brown short hair, beady red crazed eyes, knife in hand, and seeming to glitch blue at times as the child turned their head.

Red recognized that face. Chara.

He saw her tantalizing you in your SOUL.

The king was kneeling over his knee, a pained expression on his face.

_Shit._

Before Undyne could even react, Red Sans vaulted you into her arms and both Sans went after the kid.

Mixtures of red and blue bones flew everywhere as Undyne set you down and went to the king to help him up and take him over to your body so she could give him a MTT face steak to heal up. 

Chara seemed to dodge flawlessly, so Blue Sans summoned his Gaster Blasters and Red followed to in the action.  
They both cornered the kid and soon they were cornered with the rays that swept quickly at her. She seemed to glitch out and appeared out of the small corner and made a run for it as the blazing trails followed. 

Red summoned bones to make her change directions and Blue a blaster in her war path to Red with a Gaster blaster in front of her. It charged up quickly and let out its firing. She left the zone quickly and fell to her knees only to get back up.

She let out a shrill laugh, "You think you can stop me? I know both of you like the back of my hand! No one can hurt me!" She readjusted the knife in her hand and dodged bones coming straight at her.

Red easily dodged her small but quick attacks and teleported to the side, she followed but she wasn't expecting a blue eyed Gaster blaster coming up behind her. It charged up and Red teleported out of range and fizzled out Chara.

Both of them were huffing out hotly as their eyes searched the room.

**SQUORCH**

Red Sans eye sockets went wide as he felt a hand protrude his jelly like belly, and just in the nick of time, he hardened his magic and the knife barely even hit your SOUL.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!!!" Chara tried yanking her arm out, but she wasn't budging. She started to panic as Reds eye flickered ablaze as he grinned menacingly.

"Days like these... Kids like you...!" A edgy looking Gaster Blaster formed next to her, **"S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L . . ."** Pure terror went over her eyes.

All that resounded was a faint scream that dimmed into the void as the blaster faded from doing its job. The sound of Charas SOUL cracking sounded and all was over now.

Red's knees buckled as he breathed heavier, the magic slowly molding back over, but Undyne stares at his stomach with a horrified look.

"S-Sans...? Why do you have a SOUL in your belly?! Let alone- why do you have either of those!?"

This caught the Kings' attention as he looked over. 

Red used his magic to pull your body over, Undyne then held your ankles, "I demand answers Sans!!!"

The glow around you grew then purple as Blue Sans joined in in pulling you to them and Undyne dragged with you over to the two, her eyes defiant.

"Give her over." Red Sans eye flicked red, "She needs to be back in her body."

"WHAT?! Sans! Is that a human SOUL?! How are you still-" She motioned to his whole body.

"Our magic, it protected her. Chara took over her body, leaving her SOUL left to us. Please we need to do this." Blue instigated and pulled you away from her.

"But that's the last SOUL we need!"

"Wrong!" Blue Sans yelled out in anger,"Asgore, I'm sure you want to explain."

Asgore now stood on his feet, his eyes were faltering in their defiance.

"You don't need all those SOULS Asgore. All you needed was one."

Undyne looked up to him with surprise, "Your Majesty?! Is this true??"

He looked down, "Yes..."

Purple smoke started to come out of Red's eye socket ominously and fill into your slightly opened mouth.

Your body slightly jerked but other than that, your body started to get warmer now and it filled his bones with relief. As Undyne and the King start to argue and bicker between each other.

"So... She's better now?" Blue Sans looked over Red's shoulder worriedly.

"Yeah." Sans tugged the manifestation of her SOUL and saw it just like before with the purple in the cracks.

"Oh thank gods." Blue fell ungracefully to his hip bone, finally resting after all of that.

"Sans..." Both of them looked up and Asgore seemed a little embarrassed by mistaking it, "Our Sans, I apologize... What is your relationship to this Human? If you don't mind me asking..."

"She's his girl friend. But I also hope to find someone like her when we get out of here..." His bony fingers go over your cheek and your face scrunches together and finally your eyes open.

"Hey babe..." Blue said, a small smile crawling over his teeth.

"Sans..." You smile at the both of them, your body feeling quite weak and shaken.

"So... Is she going to break the barrier?"

"Yeah, if you let her." Blue shoves his hands in his jacket.

"It's not going to hurt me?" You tilt your head up to look at him better.

"Nah, I'm not gonna tell you a fibula." He winked as you and Red chuckle, the other two groan.

"Okay then Sans."

Red helps you to your feet and you have your arms over his shoulders, you stand on your tip toes and place a kiss on his teeth, "Thank you..."

"Anything for you hun." He nuzzled his teeth on your lips in return and pull away so you can fall into Blue's hold and give him a kiss as well.  
"Babe, Red's gonna stay here okay? He wants to find you in his own timeline..."

You turn around and look over to Red, you felt sad but yet, happy that it is almost the same, just different setting. You nodded to him with a frown, "Quite literally- you'll always be in my heart Sans."

He chuckled to this, "Alright kiddo- no need to try to bring the water works. But... it's definitely noted."

You smiled at this and they put your arms over their shoulders on either side of you, helping you to the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brace yourselves!!!


	22. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! I am giving the readers the decision on the outcome for the ABSOLUTE FINAL chapter.
> 
> Comment at the end and give me your choice, either way- I'm sure you'll like the outcome!!

It's been a couple weeks now and you and Blue Sans stayed with Red for a bit to make sure that they will be okay... Okay... You haven't wanted to leave Red...  
Sure you missed home, but... the edgy lord was just as important to you like your loverboy. 

But since your stay here, a lot of your neighbors and just people who pass you by have been giving you weird looks... Either of fear or anger, and to be honest it put you on edge! 

That was, until you ran into your double who was also walking with that edgylord.

You heart skipped a fracturing beat. Sure... this is what you and he himself wanted- but... it still hurt. Whether it was another you or not.

She noticed you as well and the two of you stared at each other. She had a more 'wtf is going on' face while yours was 'oh double shit'.

You were stuck in place as Red didn't know what to do as he stared at you and well... YOU. 

You didn't blame him.

You swore if he had skin his face would've blanched.

"Wow, they say doubles are out there and I guess they're right! No wonder!" The other you laughed delightfully.

You tried to return the gesture but it only came out nervously as you glance at Red and her.

"I gotta go though, so maybe we'll run into each other again? Sorry, please excuse me." You went around the two, your elbow brushing against Red as you pass and hide your face as you watched the side walk.

"See you!" You hear her yell out, but you tune it out as you head 'home'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You open the front door, slamming it shut and taking your shoes off at the door- completely going past Pap and going up the stairs to where you knew Blue was. To where you knew _your Sans_ was.

_Your Sans..._

Your heart throbbed to repeating it in your head like a mantra.

You opened the door and went in, closing it shut all the way and seeing your Sans sleeping on the bed with a physics book open and on his face.

You sat on the floor next to the bed, hugging your legs close and unable to hold the tears back anymore.

You heard a flop and see Blue peeking past the top of the book and his skeletal hand reaching out to you across the bed.

You entangle your fingers with his and feel him pull you up to the bed slowly until you got your body to comply finally and curled up to his side.

"I assume you saw him with the other you in this timeline?" His fingers trailed through your hair, making your sobs cease.

You nodded.

"Don't worry babe. You still got me." 

You nodded again and held him closer making him hum sleepily. His fingers still sifting through your hair.

"He met you a couple days ago, she's very different than you."

You nodded slowly, _Why didn't he tell me..?_ you tried to ponder over it some more- but you could feel yourself start to drift from his fingers playing in your hair like this.

"You wanna go home after he does? Maybe ask him for one last round?"

You didn't answer cause you were already out in dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up in an uncomfortable position. You back feels like it's been arching for hours now...

When your sleep daze started to pull over you felt something wet graze over your 'other lips'. Making you gasp and quickly come out of your sleepy daze.

You open your eyes to see Red. He has your legs bent over his shoulders, his red, oozing tongue lapping languidly as his eyes connected with yours, "Ya know you're ah heavy sleeper." His bone brows went half lidded, you noticed how wet you were and you internally questioned if the reason was from your own juices, his, or both.

"How long- aH- have you been doing- huff- this???" He was getting more into it now that you were awake. You feel a bony finger enter your entrance making a come hither motion inside of you, making your back arch as he brushed against your G-spot slightly. 

"For 'bout a couple minutes. Ya sure are responsive asleep shortstack. I kept rubbin' your legs and grindin' against you- when I put my hand down here you were soaked! I thought you were awake until I got on top of ya. But it led to this... Couldn't just let you have a wet dream with out my help..." His red eyes glowed as he added another finger and went just a little further in, "Were you dreaming of our threesome?" His voice was like gravel as he asked the last question.

Your head went back against the pillow as your walls clench around his finger in reaction, it then hits you what happened yesterday and it made your mood dampen in what was happening, "Sans..." 

He noticed the turn in your voice, the now serious tone to it. He stopped and retreated from your hot sex and rested his chin on the top of your hips where your legs met. His eyes met yours and sweat dotted his skull as the bindings on your hands ceased, "What's up sweet heart?"

"Did you like her- well... me?" You couldn't keep eye contact as you only stole glances of him. His eye sockets went wide but he looked away too.

"Y-yeah... But, she's a lot different than you. I don't really know if it's maybe cause she looks like you- or if I should just look for someone else in this world...? It's so weird..." His thumb traced lazy circles on your hip, "I... Don't really like the thought of you leaving either though. Is it wrong to say that I want you to stay? I feel it isn't fair. For both you and Loverboy... I know Loverboy has our brother and his science he has to tend to at home, but..." His arms wrapped around your hips and gripped you tight between them, "I just want to be greedy for once..."

You place your hands on his skull and rub it slowly, "I don't like the thought of leaving either Sans.-"

"Then please... Stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment to choose who you want to stay with! Red or Blue Sans!?
> 
> This will be a community choice SO GO AT IT READERS.
> 
> give me your best shot! ow o


	23. Well, at least you know the end right?

Hey guys! Author-chan~ 

I know you guys have maybe either been waiting for ever for this chapter or totally forgot about it but I at least wanted to tell you the last chapter for those I haven't told. As such I am just trying to finally close this fiction so you guys aren't left at a cliffhanger.

I might update the chapter, I might not with the actual story. I don't know, but for now- I really fell out of it. Which is why I haven't updated since last year. I know, I know. Bad writer.

But Blue makes a machine that would allow reader and red or blue to travel between worlds. Maybe even papyrus for some spaghetti wars.  
They live happily with each other and much fluff with a happy ending.

Again, I am so sorry for putting you readers through such a wait! 

I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't want to give you a horrible chapter just because I didn't want to anymore. I hope you have it in you to forgive me guys...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Your comments fuel me with sins to keep going huehuehue


End file.
